Friendship's Power
by Firefly's Light
Summary: Matt has Been missing and assumed dead for over a year. but when he returns to Odiaba very much alive... what happens?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Before I start this part of the story I have to say that there is something's I have to clarify. Like if I used the wrong name for the character or I put the cast in the wrong city. It was because I was going to have this in the 'Original' category but changed my mind half way through. So I believe in the first chapter I have put the wrong character name. I think I put Tom instead of Tai. And the city they are in is Odiaba. So, if I left any other changes out please tell me. Now with no more to say on with the story. 

Matt looked down to the floor with his arms now over his chest. He felt awful about not being able to tell them but he had to remind himself that it was for the best. He told Max that they shouldn't have stopped here. In this city. But Max said they had too. So what if it was dark, they needed a place to rest and that was the closest city. That didn't mean they had to come here.

"Matt are you hearing your self? You are talking about leaving your family, your friends… _your brother._" How she said that made Matt's heart throb. He didn't want to leave, _really._ But the times call for it. 

Matt now started considering the offer. It would be nice to have everything go back to normal. But his situation was more complicated then a simple desire to stay could fix. 

Matt sighed. Knowing there was nothing else he could say he said, "Well," He looking at the watch of his wrist, "It's been a nice reunion but I really have to go." Matt started to turn when someone grabbed his arm. He looked back to gaze into a pair of chocolate coloured eyes. 

"So that's it? You decide to leave us for over a year then when you do come back you leave only a few minutes latter." Tai's eyes were enflamed. Matt jerked free from Tai's grip. 

"Guess so then, err, Tai you don't understand. _You_ won't understand."

"Try me." He hated getting that when he said someone wouldn't understand. They can't just trust him with that fact and have that be done with. But Tai, he assumed, felt like he wasn't trusted either and Matt new that but, yet again, it was for the best. Maybe if Nick sees that Max and Matt have left the city then he will leave Tai alone. It would be Tai's only chance.

Tai, on the other hand, would do anything to keep Matt from leaving. Matt obviously wasn't going to answer. Matt just silently turned back around and started heading for stairs in the center of the balcony hall. A thought passed through Tai's mind and he remembered what Kari had said…"_IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU FOR DISTERBING THE PUBLIC_". If Matt leaves it would be like he was running away. Tai could call the cops and Matt will be forced to stay. Matt wouldn't be out on his own leaving with everyone to wonder if he was ok. If he was alive. It just might work.

Tai quickly grabbed the phone from his sister and shouted. "Matt, don't go. I'll…" Tai felt terrible about what he was about to say and would, at any cost, do. "I'll call the cops." Tai gulped, "For running away… I don't want to loose you again… no one does." Matt didn't even turn around He just shot to the stairs at a dead run.

"What the…?" Tai said. Tai shook his head and quickly dialed the number for the police department.

"Hello. This is the police department. How may I help you?" 

Matt shot down the stairs almost falling a few times. Ok. He admits it. He's been in trouble with the police a few times. But he was out on the street. He stole some things to get by. But he was never caught. To the cops he was just a common thief and the reason for thievery was not important. He knows that as soon as Tai mentioned his name he new that a couple P (police) cars will come by. 

He will be leaving the city know. There will be no reason to stay he had to go. He reached the sidewalk below and ran as if there were no tomorrow. He ran quickly across the street and nearly got hit. He just pushed himself of the car and by the other cars that seemed to have stopped. 

Even before he reached the sidewalk on the other side he heard sirens that were really close to him. He turned his head to the left and saw a P car. He got on the sidewalk and turned left knowing the P will not expect that. The P car didn't and had to stop, almost get in a accident, and turn around. 

Matt turned right, on to another street. He heard the sirens close to him again. _How will I be able to out run them? _He asked himself. Matt looked up the street and saw the next street was, maybe, about 10 meters from him. He will never make it. He saw when the next building ends. _I'll turn there._ So he stepped up his speed to get. This time he was not going to make any kind of sharp turn. He learnt his lesson the last time he tried that. H got to the turn and made it. _Matt you're such a baka._ He thought when he realized he turned into a parking lot. 

He looked forwards and saw a fence. That fence will be easy for someone his age to get over. He run up to it hearing the P car is just behind him. He jumped in the air and landed on the fence and started to climb 

The cops got out of their car. One said, "No wonder no other policeman have been able to get him yet. He has a full deck of luck on his side." 

"Drop the thought for the time and call for back up!" The older cop said. The other did what he was told.

Matt landed on the other side of the fence to see the cops just standing there until the older looking one ran to the fence and the other one went back in the car to grab there radio. Matt took this as a good time to start running. 

He turned his head to look for a place to run and his eyes laid upon a fire escape on the side of an apartment and he ran to in. 

He grabbed on to the metal bars of the escape and started to half pull and half climb his way to the top. At the same time the older cop was making it to the top of the fence and shouted. "Stop! Stop now kid before this goes to far!"

Matt chose to ignore him and continued to climb to the top of the fire escape. He was about mid way up when he felt the metal he was standing on shake slightly. Matt new instantly that it was the cop that had now started climbing up as well 

Matt felt so happy once he reached to top that he wanted to shout it but thought it as not the best thing to do at the time. He then saw a ruff top door that will take him to the other floors of the building and headed towards it. He swung the door open and ran down the stairs feeling kinda relieved that he was going down instead of up this time. 

He Reached the 15th and top floor at that point. Then he got to the 14th, then 13th, 12, 11,10, 9,8,7, 6 and a half. The police. Other cops. They were coming up the stairs. Matt turned around and started heading back to the 7th floor. 

When got there he tried to open the door. It was stuck. He pulled hard on the handle. _God. Why me?_ He started to turn around to head for the 8th floor when the door opened. Someone came into the stairs and Matt took not time to run through, accidentally knocking over the other guy. Matt slammed the door just before the cops got him. He heard rattling on the other side of the door. They couldn't get through. _This door must be locked. _ He decided that he would not dwell on it that long and to get out of there well he can. And he took off for the elevator. 

Five minutes later he reached the lobby. At the front door he saw two cop standing there. _Must be waited for me to come out._ He looked around. "Distraction. Distraction. Distraction." He said to himself over and over again. He looked around the lobby. It looked like every other. The desk had a woman that wore a red uniform stood behind it giving someone there room key. The person had like ten bags beside him. Matt looked some place else. He saw a bellboy heading towards the person to grab her bags and just behind him was a little kid about six-years-old playing with marbles. A person that looked like the little boys mom was searching through her purse. The husband was looking at some papers in his hands. Neither of then had noticed the little boy was missing yet. The stairs were by the doors and were pretty wide with a nice red carpet on them. 

An idea passed through Matt head. All he hoped was that no one would get hurt. Now to find out how to do it. He then noticed a boy in the corner with his parents, who were trying to find out where to go. The boy was playing with a yo-yo. "Perfect" Matt said out loud.

He walked casually towards the small family. "Hi." He said as friendly as he could to the boy.

"Hey," the boy greeted. 

Matt ginned, "So… you on vacation?"

"Yeah… you?"

"No. Just cutting through the hotel for a shot cut home." Matt lied.

"Oh so you live in this city." 

"Yeah." There was silence until Matt spoke again. "Hey you in for a prank."

The boy looked at Matt for a moment… Then grinned. "You bet I am. What you got in mind." 

"Listen to this…" 

On the stairs sat the boy. He had rapped the yo-yo around the banister of the stairs and held apart of the yo-yo string in his hand. He looked back at Matt who grinned then looked towards the cops who still hadn't noticed him. He looked to the bellboy. He was carrying four out of the ten bags that the lady had. He was heading to the stairs. Matt stood against the wall on the opposite of the stairs and beside the doors. All he had to do now was wait.

The boy got ready as the bellboy got closer to the stairs. He was going to trip the bellboy. He shouldn't get hurt since it was just on the third stair but it will cause a good distraction. The bellboy was now at the stairs. First step Matt and the boy got ready. Second step: Just about time. Third step. The rope was pulled and the bellboy started to fall back.

"Woow. WooooooW. Ahhh!" The bellboy said as he fell back. Thud. HE fell on his back the lady screamed and the cloths from the suitcase fell everywhere. The boy stood up laughing.

"Jamie" His mother yelled angrily as the police came in to help clean up the mess. Matt then dashed for the door and shot down the stairs, "THERE'S THE KID!" One of the cops yelled as he saw Matt run down the street.

Matt did it. He couldn't believe it. It actually worked. He looked back to see the cops on his trail again. _God. Don't they ever give up?_ He thought bitterly. He then stepped up his speed.

Unknown to Matt a boy about 18-years-old saw him. The boy was tall and was reasonably buff. He has short, dark brown hair and was a bout 6 foot 3. His blue eyes watched the young blond run from the police. _What did you get your self into this time?_ He thought. 

Matt was getting tired he had to shake those guys soon or he'll get caught. He crossed the road causing cars to come to a screeching stops. The police were having trouble them self's but didn't let Matt get out that easily. 

Matt ran down the street. He then heard sirens and turned his head to see a P car turn the corner a block away behind him. The cops were ganging on him now. He felt like giving up. Like this was getting him nowhere when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into an alley beside him. He looked up and saw a tall man about 18 with dark brown hair.

"Max we gotta get out of here." He said. 

"I know. But later you telling me why the cops are after you, got it?" Matt nodded. "Fallow me." And the two boys ran deeper into the alley.

The police saw the two boys when they turned the corner. The cop car had gone around the block in order to trap Matt and Max in the alley. 

The alley was long and had trashcans tipped over every few steps. Newspaper was spread through out. Max led Matt through the alley. Max and Matt have known each other for some time now. They could always count on each other if they were in a jam. And the other would always try their best to get their friend out of trouble. And so far they succeeded against everything. 

"There right behind us!" Matt shouted.

"Don't mind that! Just keep running!" Max suddenly came to a halt when he saw the P car turn into the alley and drive towards them. Max and Matt looked behind them and saw the police had stopped running and now held up guns to them. The P car had now stopped and an officer had stepped out and started walking towards them.

"Don't tell me this was your get away plan Max." Matt said.

"Shut up."

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you."


	2. 

A/N: Before I start this part of the story I have to say that there is something's I have to clarify. Like if I used the wrong name for the character or I put the cast in the wrong city. It was because I was going to have this in the 'Original' category but changed my mind half way through. So I believe in the first chapter I have put the wrong character name. I think I put Tom instead of Tai. And the city they are in is Odiaba. So, if I left any other changes out please tell me. Now with no more to say on with the story. 

Matt looked down to the floor with his arms now over his chest. He felt awful about not being able to tell them but he had to remind himself that it was for the best. He told Max that they shouldn't have stopped here. In this city. But Max said they had too. So what if it was dark, they needed a place to rest and that was the closest city. That didn't mean they had to come here.

"Matt are you hearing your self? You are talking about leaving your family, your friends… _your brother._" How she said that made Matt's heart throb. He didn't want to leave, _really._ But the times call for it. 

Matt now started considering the offer. It would be nice to have everything go back to normal. But his situation was more complicated then a simple desire to stay could fix. 

Matt sighed. Knowing there was nothing else he could say he said, "Well," He looking at the watch of his wrist, "It's been a nice reunion but I really have to go." Matt started to turn when someone grabbed his arm. He looked back to gaze into a pair of chocolate coloured eyes. 

"So that's it? You decide to leave us for over a year then when you do come back you leave only a few minutes latter." Tai's eyes were enflamed. Matt jerked free from Tai's grip. 

"Guess so then, err, Tai you don't understand. _You_ won't understand."

"Try me." He hated getting that when he said someone wouldn't understand. They can't just trust him with that fact and have that be done with. But Tai, he assumed, felt like he wasn't trusted either and Matt new that but, yet again, it was for the best. Maybe if Nick sees that Max and Matt have left the city then he will leave Tai alone. It would be Tai's only chance.

Tai, on the other hand, would do anything to keep Matt from leaving. Matt obviously wasn't going to answer. Matt just silently turned back around and started heading for stairs in the center of the balcony hall. A thought passed through Tai's mind and he remembered what Kari had said…"_IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU FOR DISTERBING THE PUBLIC_". If Matt leaves it would be like he was running away. Tai could call the cops and Matt will be forced to stay. Matt wouldn't be out on his own leaving with everyone to wonder if he was ok. If he was alive. It just might work.

Tai quickly grabbed the phone from his sister and shouted. "Matt, don't go. I'll…" Tai felt terrible about what he was about to say and would, at any cost, do. "I'll call the cops." Tai gulped, "For running away… I don't want to loose you again… no one does." Matt didn't even turn around He just shot to the stairs at a dead run.

"What the…?" Tai said. Tai shook his head and quickly dialed the number for the police department.

"Hello. This is the police department. How may I help you?" 

Matt shot down the stairs almost falling a few times. Ok. He admits it. He's been in trouble with the police a few times. But he was out on the street. He stole some things to get by. But he was never caught. To the cops he was just a common thief and the reason for thievery was not important. He knows that as soon as Tai mentioned his name he new that a couple P (police) cars will come by. 

He will be leaving the city know. There will be no reason to stay he had to go. He reached the sidewalk below and ran as if there were no tomorrow. He ran quickly across the street and nearly got hit. He just pushed himself of the car and by the other cars that seemed to have stopped. 

Even before he reached the sidewalk on the other side he heard sirens that were really close to him. He turned his head to the left and saw a P car. He got on the sidewalk and turned left knowing the P will not expect that. The P car didn't and had to stop, almost get in a accident, and turn around. 

Matt turned right, on to another street. He heard the sirens close to him again. _How will I be able to out run them? _He asked himself. Matt looked up the street and saw the next street was, maybe, about 10 meters from him. He will never make it. He saw when the next building ends. _I'll turn there._ So he stepped up his speed to get. This time he was not going to make any kind of sharp turn. He learnt his lesson the last time he tried that. H got to the turn and made it. _Matt you're such a baka._ He thought when he realized he turned into a parking lot. 

He looked forwards and saw a fence. That fence will be easy for someone his age to get over. He run up to it hearing the P car is just behind him. He jumped in the air and landed on the fence and started to climb 

The cops got out of their car. One said, "No wonder no other policeman have been able to get him yet. He has a full deck of luck on his side." 

"Drop the thought for the time and call for back up!" The older cop said. The other did what he was told.

Matt landed on the other side of the fence to see the cops just standing there until the older looking one ran to the fence and the other one went back in the car to grab there radio. Matt took this as a good time to start running. 

He turned his head to look for a place to run and his eyes laid upon a fire escape on the side of an apartment and he ran to in. 

He grabbed on to the metal bars of the escape and started to half pull and half climb his way to the top. At the same time the older cop was making it to the top of the fence and shouted. "Stop! Stop now kid before this goes to far!"

Matt chose to ignore him and continued to climb to the top of the fire escape. He was about mid way up when he felt the metal he was standing on shake slightly. Matt new instantly that it was the cop that had now started climbing up as well 

Matt felt so happy once he reached to top that he wanted to shout it but thought it as not the best thing to do at the time. He then saw a ruff top door that will take him to the other floors of the building and headed towards it. He swung the door open and ran down the stairs feeling kinda relieved that he was going down instead of up this time. 

He Reached the 15th and top floor at that point. Then he got to the 14th, then 13th, 12, 11,10, 9,8,7, 6 and a half. The police. Other cops. They were coming up the stairs. Matt turned around and started heading back to the 7th floor. 

When got there he tried to open the door. It was stuck. He pulled hard on the handle. _God. Why me?_ He started to turn around to head for the 8th floor when the door opened. Someone came into the stairs and Matt took not time to run through, accidentally knocking over the other guy. Matt slammed the door just before the cops got him. He heard rattling on the other side of the door. They couldn't get through. _This door must be locked. _ He decided that he would not dwell on it that long and to get out of there well he can. And he took off for the elevator. 

Five minutes later he reached the lobby. At the front door he saw two cop standing there. _Must be waited for me to come out._ He looked around. "Distraction. Distraction. Distraction." He said to himself over and over again. He looked around the lobby. It looked like every other. The desk had a woman that wore a red uniform stood behind it giving someone there room key. The person had like ten bags beside him. Matt looked some place else. He saw a bellboy heading towards the person to grab her bags and just behind him was a little kid about six-years-old playing with marbles. A person that looked like the little boys mom was searching through her purse. The husband was looking at some papers in his hands. Neither of then had noticed the little boy was missing yet. The stairs were by the doors and were pretty wide with a nice red carpet on them. 

An idea passed through Matt head. All he hoped was that no one would get hurt. Now to find out how to do it. He then noticed a boy in the corner with his parents, who were trying to find out where to go. The boy was playing with a yo-yo. "Perfect" Matt said out loud.

He walked casually towards the small family. "Hi." He said as friendly as he could to the boy.

"Hey," the boy greeted. 

Matt ginned, "So… you on vacation?"

"Yeah… you?"

"No. Just cutting through the hotel for a shot cut home." Matt lied.

"Oh so you live in this city." 

"Yeah." There was silence until Matt spoke again. "Hey you in for a prank."

The boy looked at Matt for a moment… Then grinned. "You bet I am. What you got in mind." 

"Listen to this…" 

On the stairs sat the boy. He had rapped the yo-yo around the banister of the stairs and held apart of the yo-yo string in his hand. He looked back at Matt who grinned then looked towards the cops who still hadn't noticed him. He looked to the bellboy. He was carrying four out of the ten bags that the lady had. He was heading to the stairs. Matt stood against the wall on the opposite of the stairs and beside the doors. All he had to do now was wait.

The boy got ready as the bellboy got closer to the stairs. He was going to trip the bellboy. He shouldn't get hurt since it was just on the third stair but it will cause a good distraction. The bellboy was now at the stairs. First step Matt and the boy got ready. Second step: Just about time. Third step. The rope was pulled and the bellboy started to fall back.

"Woow. WooooooW. Ahhh!" The bellboy said as he fell back. Thud. HE fell on his back the lady screamed and the cloths from the suitcase fell everywhere. The boy stood up laughing.

"Jamie" His mother yelled angrily as the police came in to help clean up the mess. Matt then dashed for the door and shot down the stairs, "THERE'S THE KID!" One of the cops yelled as he saw Matt run down the street.

Matt did it. He couldn't believe it. It actually worked. He looked back to see the cops on his trail again. _God. Don't they ever give up?_ He thought bitterly. He then stepped up his speed.

Unknown to Matt a boy about 18-years-old saw him. The boy was tall and was reasonably buff. He has short, dark brown hair and was a bout 6 foot 3. His blue eyes watched the young blond run from the police. _What did you get your self into this time?_ He thought. 

Matt was getting tired he had to shake those guys soon or he'll get caught. He crossed the road causing cars to come to a screeching stops. The police were having trouble them self's but didn't let Matt get out that easily. 

Matt ran down the street. He then heard sirens and turned his head to see a P car turn the corner a block away behind him. The cops were ganging on him now. He felt like giving up. Like this was getting him nowhere when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into an alley beside him. He looked up and saw a tall man about 18 with dark brown hair.

"Max we gotta get out of here." He said. 

"I know. But later you telling me why the cops are after you, got it?" Matt nodded. "Fallow me." And the two boys ran deeper into the alley.

The police saw the two boys when they turned the corner. The cop car had gone around the block in order to trap Matt and Max in the alley. 

The alley was long and had trashcans tipped over every few steps. Newspaper was spread through out. Max led Matt through the alley. Max and Matt have known each other for some time now. They could always count on each other if they were in a jam. And the other would always try their best to get their friend out of trouble. And so far they succeeded against everything. 

"There right behind us!" Matt shouted.

"Don't mind that! Just keep running!" Max suddenly came to a halt when he saw the P car turn into the alley and drive towards them. Max and Matt looked behind them and saw the police had stopped running and now held up guns to them. The P car had now stopped and an officer had stepped out and started walking towards them.

"Don't tell me this was your get away plan Max." Matt said.

"Shut up."

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you."


	3. 

The bar door was shut and in the prison cell stood Matt. Max sat on a wood bench that looked as if it were caught fire at a point. The bench was on Matt's left where Max sat facing Matt. Another bench was to Matt's right and up against a wall behind him. The cell was reasonably small. Two walls were made of bars: the one in front of Matt and the one to his right. The other walls were made of this old gray brick that was darkened in some spots. 

Matt looked to Max, "Well… what are we going to do now?" He asked. 

Max shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?" There was a small silence for a moment. Matt went over to where Max sat and sat beside him. Max finally broke the silence. "So how come the cops were after you?"

"Remember when we were in Okinawa." Max nodded. "'Member when we saw your family and you didn't want them to see you because you knew that they would stop you from leaving. Well my friends saw me and he stopped me from leaving."

"Your friend called the cops?" Max said a bit shocked. "No wonder why you didn't want to come here." 

"I could tell he didn't want to. He can be a good friend. He just didn't want me to leave and tricking Tai, that's his name, wouldn't have worked this time. He's not at dumb as he looks."

"Are you saying I look dumb?" Matt's head shot up and he saw Tai walk in the room just out side the prison walls. Behind him were Kari and Mr. Ishiba. 

"Dad?!" Matt jumped out of his seat. 

Max sat and looked at the people that had now filled the room. He grinned a bit and said reasonable quite, "Sucks to be you." Matt glared daggers at Max before looking back to his father.

Matt's father was the next to speak, "Matt. Mind telling me where you have been for the past year and six months and why when I see you again you're in jail. And what about TK? What happens when he finds out? Your supposed be a good example for him."

Matt didn't know what to say_. What can I say? Could I actually tell them that I was kid napped? That I was too weak to protect my self. That I still need help. No I can't let them know that I'm weak._

Max saw Matt mentally struggle with what he was going to say so he thought it be best if he broke the uncomfortable silence. "So. Let me try this." Max said standing up from where he sat. "You're his father. Where's the family resemblance?" He said to Mr. Ishiba. "Your… um… don't tell me… Tai!" 

"Yeah. And who are you?" Tai questioned.

"Someone that wouldn't call the cops on a friend." Was Max's Reply? Matt rolled his eyes.

"And the best looking one of the group, I'm guessing, is Tai's sister, right?" Kari giggled

"Yeah. My names Kari. Nice to meet you." Kari said realizing that he was not really that bad a guy.

"Yeah. To bad it had to be in this place." She nodded in agreement.

"Hey." Tai said bring Max's attention back to him. "Matt who's this guy?" Matt looked towards Max then back to Tai.

"His name's Max. He's a friend."

"Really? Since when?" Matt was about to answer but Max beat him to it.

"Since when did it concern you?"

"Since now." Tai said feeling more then angry.

"Over a year," Matt said before an argument broke out. 

"But isn't that when you disappeared?" Matt's father asked now more then interested.

"Um. We met about a month or so after the day I was gone. But it's no big deal. Lets just move on from that. Will I be in here long?" Matt asked wondering what's about to happen. 

"Well, I'm going to pay for bail but you will have to stay here tonight. The police said that you travel around and have gotten in trouble with the authority in other cities. In fact, if I don't bail you out you would be sent to a all boys home until you are old enough to go to jail."

"What about Max?"

"Don't worry about me kid." Max said. Matt ignored him

"What about him?" He asked again.

"Well, I'll… see what I can do, ok?" Matt nodded. 

That's when a lady came in to the room in a police uniform and said, "I'm sorry but you have to leave. Your fifteen minutes are up." Mr. Ishiba nodded and started to head out the door. 

"Bye son. I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Then he walked out followed by Tai and Kari who both nodded in agreement. They would come by too.


	4. 

This might not be the most interesting chapter to come but I've had writers block. This chapter has mentions of violence. Sorry if it's nasty. But anyways, just for the record, I do NOT own digimon. Thank you. 

After showing Mr. Ishiba and the Kamya siblings out she looked towards the two occupants of the cell.

The police lady walked towards Matt, who was still standing in the cell, and Max, who had again taken his seat on the hard bench. The lady looked strict. She reminded Matt of a teacher he had once. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her face was sort of squared and her eyes were as cold as ice. 

She looked towards Matt with her glare and Matt returned it as best as he could. He knew this woman must think the worst of him. Even being a youth didn't get him a bit of sympathy coming from this woman. She just thought it was worst that he was in jail at such a young age. To her he was just another O.J. Simpson in the making. 

"Hello?" Max spoke up in order to stop the uncomfortable glare she was giving Matt, "Did you come here for a reason 'cause if you didn't…" He trailed off knowing that nothing else was needed to be said. The Officer looked at Max.

"Well I do have a reason for being hear…" She said taking some steps back from the cell. "You are going to have someone knew in the cell soon. With in the hour even. Brace your self." She said in mere mockery. She started to exit the room before stopping and said as a after thought. "Don't mess with this guy if you intend on living." Then she left with out any other thing to say. The iron door of the small brick room squeaked as it slowly closed and locked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Matt. Max shrugged. Matt walked back to sit beside his friend. Then there was silence. Both of them had only one question on their mind. _What now?_ It was a question that often haunted their mind but never as much as this. They had never really been in jail. When they were both back at Massar's secret society learning magic, they had never wondered about it as much then. 

Matt had been kidnapped from Odiaba for a reason he still did not know of. He was brought to Massar's society and trained to use magic. But nothing strong. For he was not born with the powers like others had been. Many people had been selected to join the society and were offered the choice to join. Most would say 'yes' and thought it would be best to join and learn to use their gift but others who said 'no', like Matt, were forced to join. 

Matt was not born with the gift like the others so he borrowed some of Massar's power and it was stored in a special diamond that could store the power in it. But not entirely on it's own. The card that holds it has a magical field to help hold the power and keeps the diamond save from all that want in. _Matt_ only can use the card, thanks to the spell that connects Matt to the object. Massar supplied that spell that he can counter just as easily if Matt were in the same room with him but Matt and Max makes sure that that won't happen any time soon. 

At Massar's Society, Massar treated Matt like scum. The people there only ate enough to live sometimes not even that but people were told and brain washed to believe that it was for there own good. Matt believed that the guy was just cheap, and demanded more food. He was punished for, what they called, disregarding Massar as his 'Keeper' and threw him into a dungeon without anything to eat for days. They thought that that would show him that it could be worse and that would stop him from complaining… but it just caused other problems for them. 

Matt began to try and sneak the food from the kitchen and it worked for a time until he was caught and thrown back into the dungeon only this time he was whipped twice on his back. One time for each time he got away with it. They thought that would show him it was worthless to defy Massar and his behavior would get better… but it only got worse.

Matt then would not eat for days and save up the little food that he did get in order to have at least one good meal each week… until he got caught. They whipped him again and sent him to the dungeons and lessoned his feeding saying 'If you can eat so little then you don't need to have all the food that we do give you'. They thought that that would put him in his place… but, yet again, he proved them wrong.

It wasn't long before this was about something other then food that it became away to prove that he was not like the rest, that he would not follow them that easily. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just another sheep following his Shepard. That he would not fold that easily to, what he referred to as, his foe. He needed to prove that he was not that weak. 

He began to be known as 'The Rebel' because of how he refused to follow Massar, his 'Keeper'. In fact, one time Matt tried to escape from the society but didn't make it farther then the fence before he was caught.   
Max was apart of this society and often worked in silence and remained in the background. Matt, not long ago, found out that Max stayed silence because he was always observing things, planning for the day he would escape. He also remained in the background to not make this obvious to those who worked at the society for Massar and to help him get ready for the time that would be best for him to escape. 

Max noticed Matt's rebellion attitude and felt sorry for the kid. For Matt was the youngest one there and got it worst of all. One day Max confronted Matt and they talked. Max told Matt of his plan to escape and offered Matt to join him. Matt was first ecstatic but then became skeptical of it since it hadn't worked before. 

Max told him that he have been diverting a plan and happen to be putting the final touches on it. Matt then became more then willing to join in with the escape. But Max told Matt that he had to stop the rebelling thing until the day in order to not bring any more attention to himself and get him out of eagles view. Max also said that he had to do it slowly to not make it look suspicious. 

As skeptical as Matt might have been about the idea he, somehow, managed to do just that. The day of the great escape came and, as was anticipated, it worked. But ever since that day they have been hunted by Massar's guys in order to bring Max and Matt back. But so far they have been able to elude their 'Foe'. But they had to keep moving from city to city in order to stay free. 

They had lost friends that they had made in there journey because of Massar but along with the bad times they have witnessed good too and neither of them like that fact that they were trapped in that cell.

_What now? _They will ask them self's that until they get the answer they want. But they had know way to find out except for time. 

They sat in silence until Matt decided to break it, "Thanks for…"

"No problem. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Max said immediately knowing that Matt was referring to Max helping him in the uncomfortable positions he had been in with his father and now with the officer. 

"Do you have any idea how we're going to get out of this one?"

"Nah. Not this time kid. I was kinda hoping you father would be some help with that." Matt looked at him questioningly. Max glanced down at him and saw his confused look so he thought he would explain. "I know. We weren't going to get anyone else involved with this but maybe… well I've got a couple of maybes here. First '_maybe_' your father will supply shelter for us from Massar's guys. You will probable go back with you father and live at your old house. I will go, if your father decides to help me out, and if he can, I'll probably be put in a boys' home or sent back to my old home and Massar's guys won't be able to find us. Second, maybe when we're out we'll be able to run away and never get caught again. Either way I think it, for the time, it realize on your father." 

"I hope that you're right." Matt said looking towards the hard cement floor. 

"Me too." 

About an hour later Matt was still sitting on the bench. He had his head down on to his chest and his hands crossed across his stomach. The wall against his back started to get soft and there didn't even seem to be any thing near him. The sound of Max pacing in the cell seemed far away. 

Then, all of a sudden, he was standing up in the cell. The bars of the cell door were at his back. The brick wall of the prison was in front of him.

For some reason the wall seemed intriguing to him. He started to walk to it. He felt his heart beat faster. And yet he walked closer. He felt fear rise in him. And he walked closer. He tried to stop walking but he couldn't. He tried to turn the other way… but he couldn't. Then he heard something. It was a slow speaking sound. 

He slowly opened his eyes and once again he saw and heard Max pacing. But then he stopped and looked towards an iron door that was just out side the cell. The door was opening with a slow speak sound. 

Matt woke up fully and stood to see who was coming in with them. A tall very muscular Man stepped in to the small room. He wore black baggy jeans and a back tight T-shirt. He had dark out grown buzz cut hair. He also has a stubby beard. His eyes were dark almost blue green. His hands had handcuffs on them and so did his feet. 

Two cops accompany him and one is holding a gun the other is guiding him through the door. They both look ready to shoot the guy if he stubbles. 

The villain held his head high as he scanned the perimeter with his eyes. He saw the two he would be sharing a cell with. They were both smaller then him. He smirked maliciously. 

The one cop that was guiding him through the doors went to open the bar door. The other one undid the handcuffs, carefully, as he prepared himself for the villain to attack. But he didn't. He just walked into the cell and stood there. Staring at the others.

He heard the bar door then the iron door close and lock. He took a sudden step forwards and Matt took a quick step back before thinking. The villain chuckled and stood back as his eyes fixated on Matt.

Matt cursed mentally for showing this guy that he wasfrightened. Matt new this guy had just tested them to see who was scared of him or not… and he failed. 

"Scared kiddy," the guy asked in a low calm taunting voice.

"Of you? Not at all." Matt said trying to sound as tough as he could.

Max was the next to speak up, "Wha' you in here for". Max and Matt, in their journeys, stayed in the toughest parts of the cities they visited and knew how to talk in order to hide all fear that they had of anyone. 

"A murder. I killed some guy and his eight-year-old kid. I took the father and gut him. I watched his insides spill out on the forest floor. I watched him grab it and try to shove it all back in. I then took the knife and blinded one of his eyes before he died. I made the little girl watch. She had a weak stomach. So I fixed that for her. I removed her stomach. Don't worry I didn't kill her there though. I only made a small cut to take it out. I chased her in the forest when she tried to get away. Then I caught her and slit her throat." 

Matt was about to puke. He had never heard anything like that before. His face was pail and his jaw had dropped with out him knowing. The way he said it. The calm voice you hear when your parents are talking about a day at work. Made it even worse. His stomach turned.

The villain glanced at Matt and saw his story had done exactly what it was meant to do. Pleased with himself he walked past Max and sat on the bench behind him.

Max was as equally pail as Matt but kept his cool a bit better. "So… what are ya doing here? Thought a person would be brought to a state prison for doing such a crime." The guy smirked.

"Yeah. That's where I'm going. I just have to stay here until they can get a plane to take me to that prison." 

"Whatever," Matt said in order to get the chill in his spin to go away. He walked, kinda stiffly, back to where he had been sitting originally but this time closer to the cell bars. Max joined him. 

That night Matt had a nightmare. He dreamt that he was standing in the cell the other two were sleeping. He walked to the wall in front of him and the wall then started to fall onto him. At that point he woke up. He couldn't sleep after that. 

The next morning around ten-o'clock, Max, Matt and the villain were all awake. Max and Matt were talking about whatever came up while the villain listened intently. 

"Yeah she was great." Matt stated remembering one of their friends they made on their journey. 

"God. She was really something…" Max said as he raised his head looking more up towards the ceiling and yet looking at nothing at all. "…Poor girl." He said empathetically.

At that thought they heard the _to_ common sound of the metal door squeaking open. And their heads both turned, in unison, towards the door. Inside stepped the same policewoman as before. She walked up to the cell and started to unlock it. All three people in side the prison stood waiting to find out whom she was coming in to get. Max and/or Matt who will be sent to wherever. Or she could be there to take the villain to a plane. She finished unlocking the cell and walked in slowly. She stood in the middle of them looking over them all to see if one will make a run for the exit. She looked ready to grab her gun, which was handy to grab at her side. 

She cleared her throat to start speaking when she saw no one make a move. "You." She said pointing to Matt. "Come to me slowly." Matt looked up to Max for reinsurance. Max nodded. He felt sort of glade that he was being let go but also he felt confused. Did this mean that Max was staying in there. Matt didn't know what to believe at the time.

He now stood right in front of her. She took out a pair of cuffs and placed them on him. When she was done she moved him to her side where she could still keep her eye on him and then said, "You too." Now she called over to Max. Matt nearly shouted for joy. Max was still going to be with him. They weren't going to be separated. After what had happened to them over the last year and a half, Max was like a brother to Matt and hated when they were separated for a long time. Just like how he hates being separated from TK. 

Max's hands were cuffed then they were showed out of the cell and to the metal door. 

They walked down this long, white, narrow hall. At the end of it the two boys, Matt in the front, could see a desk with a guard or policeman or another 'law fighter' sitting at it. There were other men and woman in blue suits walking by the hall going to where ever they were going. When they reached the front they saw desks that had people in them and some that were empty. People were moving from place to place. They had coffees in there hands or files or donuts or some had nothing at all. 

The two boys were brought past the desks and towards a office with the name 'W.G. Walker' on the dark, wood door. The door was opened as Matt wonders if everyone that was brought to the station comes to this room.

They were guided to two chairs that are cushioned and have a dark blue colour to it. They sat down both looking, questioningly, at the man in the suit on the other side of the desk. His hands were folded on a open folder, which sat on the desk. 

They lady that had guided them to the office, had stepped away from them and now stood behind and to the right of the man.

The man spoke up almost immediately when the boys took their seats. "Your father has some good friends." The man behind the desk said to Matt sounding a bit annoyed. "Not only are you free to go but your friend is too." The Man picked up the folder on his desk and handed it to Matt and Max who both looked through it. "This is a file that has every crime you have done in it. It also has valid information of the cities you were in when committing these crimes. Information also on all the time officers had tried and failed to catch you. 

You have stolen as much as cloth, food at restraints, pops and chocolate bars from stores, you even rented hotels and disappeared with out paying…" Matt opened his mouth to say something but then say Max shake his head to tell him not to speak. So Matt shut his mouth and just listened. "…You did other things then that too. But I won't go into them. You have been almost everywhere in Japan and still no one from the office of defense were able to bring you in…" Max handed back the folder. "…Can you tell me why?" Matt once again went to say something but was hushed when Max's hand went over his mouth.

The Man in the suit then, out of curiosity, asked, "And why do you keep preventing him from talking to answer my questions." 

"To stop him from saying something he'll regret… _We'll_ regret." The Man nodded.

"Well then I'll continue. Your father knows some good friends and, despite what you two have done, was able to pull some strings to get you freedom… well, most of it.

There are some rules with this way that you will have to fallow to its extent or you…" He pointed to Max, "will be sent to prison for up to five years and you…" he then pointed to Matt. "Will be sent to a juvenile home until your old enough to join your friend. Understand?" The man ended roughly. Both boys nodded as they thought of all the problems that this would make…

Sorry for the um… disgusting description on the murder. Trust me, that's the last time I'm going to ask advice from my boyfriend about a story when I have writers block. Well anyways R&R.


	5. 

I don't own digimon.

A/N: I am _so_ sorry for not writing this sooner. I got serious writers block. I tried writing this a couple of times but it wasn't turning out like I wanted it to. So now with out further a due here's the next chapter of 'Friendship's power'. 

One week later. 

Not much happened over the week. Matt got reacquainted with his old room and Max found out that he didn't like Matt's dad. Mr. Ishida blamed Max for Matt's disappearance so Max just tried to avoid him. But it was hard for Max to do this since Max had to stay at Matt's residence. That was a large change for him. He wasn't used to being in other peoples houses and now he was staying in Matt's house. Max would have been sent back to Okinawa where his parents were but the police couldn't find any info on Max's existence. Actually they couldn't find anything on Matt either. When Matt disappeared a year ago, so did his record. And the record of his father reporting his missing, disappeared from their computers not long after that. The police tried to get more info out of the boys of their whereabouts over the last year but Matt and Max refused to speak about anything along that subject. 

That day when they were getting out of jail. The man in the suit explained some rules that restricted them from practically everything. Matt wasn't aloud out of the house for a week. After that he wasn't aloud out unless someone went with him. He would be aloud to go to school in a week of his return and in the same grade as his peers but some of his friends will have to volunteer to help him catch up on work and teach him everything that he had missed. Tai was the first to volunteer. But Joe and Izzy were given the roles. Tai pouted but got over it as soon as he saw that a soccer game was on TV. 

He wouldn't be aloud outside when it's dark until two months has past and then only with a friend. After a year he would have all his rights back. 

Max would be intending school a week after Matt would and he would have to be sent to a private school. But he would be going to a high school and be placed in grade twelve. He will be aloud out side after two weeks and then he will have to visit a patrol officer at five every evening. And that would go on until his twentieth birthday which Max said was January 10th. 

Matt already knew that but it was some time until that. It was only September 15th. Sunday. The next day Matt would be going back to school and would be visited by Izzy for the first time to get him caught up. They didn't come to his apartment over the week because Matt was angry with them for calling 911. So they stayed clear of him for the time. Matt was still angry but knew he had to restrain his anger… for the time. 

Right now Matt sat on the couch in the living room changing the channels looking for something good to watch even though he had already been through them thirteen and a half time. 

Max was in Matt's room. He was looking around it to see if there was something that could ease his boredom. Matt's room was pretty small. A small twin bed was against the wall on the opposite side of the room then the door. His dresser was about a foot and a half away from the bed and against the opposite wall from the bed. He had a small night table with two drawers beside his bed and above it was a small window. 

Max didn't see anything that could be used to help his boredom. He then sat on the bed. He felt something dig into him and stood up. Something was under the covers. He pulled the covers down and saw a small metallic object lying there. A harmonica. He picked it up and shouted, "Hey Matt. You into music?" 

"Yeah. I guess. Why?" He heard Matt answer back. 

"Come here." Max once again took a seat on the bed and no sooner as he did, Matt was at the door. 

"So. Was sup?" Max showed Matt the harmonica in his hands.

"Oh. Yeah. That's just something that I got a long time ago." Matt walked towards Max and sat on the bed.

"You play often?"

"Sometimes. I mean I used to."

"'Used to? Why not now?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "Well… I hadn't had it for a time. That day when I saw Massar's guys for the first time I didn't have it on me so I hadn't used it for over a year. And lately I haven't felt like playing." Max was about to say something but then the doorbell rang. Both boys looked up.

"Should we leave it?" Asked Matt.

"Nah. I'll get it. If you want." Matt nodded.

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." And with that Max stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

When he got to the door he looked out the peek hole. "Well hello my friend." Max said quietly from the other side of the door. He then opened up the door and saw the bushy haired boy that Matt had referred to as Tai. 

"Oh. It's you." Tai looked at the older boy now feeling even more uncomfortable then he was before.

"Um, hi." He said. He saw that Max wasn't about to say anything so he went on. "I was just walking by and I'd thought I'd see how Matt was doing." Max just stood there, making Tai feel as uncomfortable as possible. "So… can I see him?"

"No." Max said as he started to shut the door. 

Tai stopped the door and said, "Why can't I see him?"

"I said so."

"I need to talk to him. So let me."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't then I could just come back later and have Mr. Ishida let me in."

Max thought about this then turned and said, "Hey Matt. One of your nuisances- I mean friends is at the door."

"So?"

"Get your ass out here." Max said dully. 

Matt walked out of his room and down the hall to the door. As he passed Max he whispered, "To bad it isn't Massar." He then walked out side on the hallway balcony and shut the door behind him. 

Matt stood there and glared at Tai. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Tai searched for the right thing to say. Then he said, "How are you?"

"Fine." Matt answered harshly.

Another awkward silence filled the air as Tai shrunk back in his shoes. "Well…" Tai started in an attempt to stop the silence. "Matt, I'm sorry…"

"Not as much as I am."

"Don't act like that. What happened to you? Look at yourself. Your not acting like you used to. I mean you used to be understanding, now your just keep acting like a jerk."

"Tai. You just put me in a load of shit. I can't even leave my house. I can't do anything. There is this car down on the street that has two suited men in it that sat out there for the past week. My house is bugged. Do you have any idea what that can do to a person? Why didn't you just give me a break and let me leave like I was planning."

"Because I didn't want to loose you. No one wanted to. We didn't know if you were dead. We didn't know if you were hurt. We didn't even know if you were on this planet. What did you expect me to do? Just sit back and watch me best friend walk out of my life forever."

Matt didn't really know how to answer this. Tai was right he guessed. It would be hard to watch something like that. But it would be for the best, right? After all he didn't want to see all his friends and family be put in danger. And he didn't want to be brought back to Massar's society. 

Matt turned and walked towards the bars that prevented people form falling of the balcony, and then he leaned on them. He put his hands to his face and just stood there. It was about a second before Tai joined him and looked at the view that was in front of him. 

"Tai," Matt said after a moment. "You don't understand."

"Well make me understand then." 

"I can't. It's too complicated. I don't even understand fully and I lived it. It's just that everything went all wrong and now I'm trying to fix it but everything is preventing me from doing that."

"Matt… a week ago-in the alley-I saw you do something…. Something that I have never seen before. I mean it was amazing. The light and the-the-the… I don't know. It was like magic." 

"It was… but I can't tell you anything about it. It's better if you know as little as possible."

Tai then looked at Matt hard. "What do you mean? It was magic? But why can't you tell me more? Why won't you just tell everyone? Give us the smallest hint of where you were." 

"I can't Tai. I just can't." 

"But _why_?" 

"Tai," Matt turned to look at Tai. "Did you ever here the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?"

"Um-yeah. Why?"

"Because some things are best left unknown." Matt looked out into the sky as Tai tried to figure out what was stopping Matt from saying where he was. Tai never got the chance to find out why because Matt spoke again. "Well, I should go in. See you tomorrow at school Tai." 

Matt started walking inside but then Tai said, "We still friends?"

Matt looked at Tai… then gave him a grin. "Yeah… Bye."

"Bye Matt." And with that Matt went in side.

The next day would be Matt's first day at school in more then a year. He didn't really want to go that day. The moment he heard his alarm clock come on he hit the snooze button. He was about to fall back to sleep when he heard. "Matt! Don't even think of going back to sleep!" Max shouted from the other room. He cracked his eye and looked at the clock. 7:30. He groaned and got to his feet. He looked through his drawers for some cloths that he could wear. 

After a moment of searching he took out a pare of blue jeans and a green no sleeve turtle neck then headed towards the bathroom that his room was attached to. 

After his shower he went out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Max was sitting at the table eating some cereal. Matt walked over and got some cereal too, then sat on the other side of the table from Max. 

"What time does your school start?" Max asked.

"8:30." Matt simply stated.

"You sound upset. Is it because you have to go to school and I don't?"

"Shut up Max. By the way, you're going next week."

"Yeah… seven days, 168 hours, after you start." Matt glared at him and Max just gave him an innocent smile. 

Matt sighed and decided to change the subject. "So. How long have you been up?"

Max shrugged, "I don't know. Couple hours. I was up when your father was getting ready. We talked…"

"Oh god, save us all." Matt interrupted. 

"Actually it was good. Your father doesn't hate me as much. He just doesn't trust me now. He told me some things you did when you were a baby."

Matt stood up, "Well look at the time. I have to be going. Don't forget to clean up after your done eating." Matt grabbed his bag and headed out the door. As he exited the house he looked at his watch. It read 8:05. It takes him ten minutes to walk to school. then he started walking.

"We have a knew student today, class. This is Ishida Yamato." Mr. Yuugo (the teacher) said to the class as Matt walked in to his first class of jr. high. Matt politely bowed to the class. "You may take your seat now." Matt walked to the desk by the back and next to the window. Matt took out a book and placed it on his desk, ready to write in. "Now, today we will be working with degrees of a circle…" Matt didn't really understand what the teacher was talking about. It was like listening to someone talking a different language. You feel like if you just listen hard enough that maybe you will understand it but you don't. Then you try remembering certain words to only forget it minutes later. 

It seemed hopeless. The teacher was just talking in this different language and he tried writing it all down but Mr. Yuugo was talking to fast and, right now anyways, wasn't putting anything on the board so Matt took the chance to look at his peers. He noticed that Sora was in the class. He saw that she was trying to avoid looking at him. She must still feel awkward from what happened a week ago. 

Matt looked to another student that was sitting at the desk next to him. It was a female with long straight brown hair. Matt noticed her look at him once but she quickly looked the other way. Matt didn't understand why she did this but decided to ignore it for the time and looked back at Mr. Yuugo. 

He still wasn't making sense even though the others understood him. He then started drawing a circle on the board and put little dashes all around the circle's edges. This language wasn't something that he could understand on his own. 

"Do you need help?" The girl that sat beside him whispered.

"No. I'm ok. Thanks" He lied. _I'll get the help after school._

"You shouldn't lie." Matt looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"How'd you know I was lying?"

"I have my ways." Was all she said before looking back at Mr. Yuugo in the front of the class? 

_That's weird. Usually no one knows when I lie. _The only people that know when he lies are Tai and Max. Not even his father knows when does. 

Matt let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't get this!" He looked back at the math that was spread out in front of him. He was sitting at the kitchen table under the chandelier, which was the only light on in the house. It was late and Izzy sat on the opposite side of the table trying to help Matt understand the Math sheet he was given that day.

"How could you not understand it? The circumference of a circle is 360 degrees and if you take pie and…"

"Slow down. I don't even know what pie is. Last time I checked it had apples in it." Izzy found it extra hard explaining this. He knew it would be hard but Matt had been gone to long and every time Izzy tried to explain something he found that Matt didn't understand something else. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. 

"Well pie is a number that is used in math. It's 3.1415926. Actually the number never stops so you only have to remember 3.14."

"How do you know that's pie?"

"I just do."

"So why do we need pie to find the degrees in a circle. If we already know that there are 360 degrees?"

"We don't need to find the degrees of a circle…"

"Then why do we need pie?"

"To find the radius, diameter and circumference of a circle."

"What's that?"

Izzy sighed and said, "This is getting us any where. Maybe Tai would have been able to teach you this better then I can." Matt was really feeling dumb now. He knew that Izzy was feeling frustrated and he couldn't help because he didn't understand any of this. He wanted to quite this but he couldn't. He started looking over the homework to see if this foreign language had some kind on translator on it but it didn't. 

Matt looked up at Izzy. The red head was searching through a binder that he had brought to help him teach Matt. Izzy was looking for a demonstration to give Matt. Matt looked at him waiting for the small genius to come up with something. 

"Hmmm." Izzy said suddenly as if he got an idea. He looked up and started scanning the kitchen that they were in. Obviously he didn't see anything that he wanted to see. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah…" He asked trying to figure out what was on the other kids mind.

"Do you have any string?" 

"Huh? What for?"

"You'll see." 

"Um- how about thread?"

"That will do too." Matt stood up and walked to his room. He came back a moment later with thread. He handed it to Izzy. Izzy took it and grabbed a recently empty glass that was in front of him. He then stretched the thread across the open part of the glass then said, "See this? This is thread is the diameter of the glass. It's the line that goes on a direct root from one side of the glass to the other. Understand?"

"I think so." Matt said looking hard at the thread over the glass.

"Well say that the thread is four inches that means that the diameter is four inches." Matt listened intently for this was the first time that these words that every one kept mentioning made sense. 

Matt was walking to school the next day. He couldn't believe he was able to understood every thing last night. Izzy was right. He did miss a lot of school. Izzy said that that was only one thing that he wasn't there for and that there were lots still to be taught. But Matt wasn't concerned with that just yet. He had other worries. He had to find a loophole in getting away from very one. He had to find a way to get out of this city. Tai was right though. If it were TK or Tai that were in his place then he would do what ever he could to keep them to stay but it isn't and Matt knew that staying there wouldn't give him anything but bad luck. He would be brought back to Massar's society and so would Max and they would never be free and his friends would get hurt. He still had some time to figure it out but it would eventually run out. 

Max said that it would be best just to stay low for a while. Act as if he has no attentions on leaving until the time. Since Matt's house has been bugged Max and Matt have to discuss this by writing to each other. And it seems to be working. At least the cops don't go barging in there and arrests them again for breaking their 'probation'. 

Matt looked up and saw he was at his school. Kids were in the yard just standing around talking or walking in or out of the school. He saw a few kids walking towards him. There were four of them. They looked as if they were older then him. He remembered that Tai said they were on the football team and to look out for them. They like to _challenge _knew kids. Tai said that they started this last year. And with how they were walking it looked as if they wanted to _challenge_ him. 

Matt knew better then to look afraid of them so he walked towards them. They all stopped walked in the center of the schools front yard. The four guys stood in a row. The one on the far left has light brown hair that is combed back and held with gel. He has blue eyes and is buff like the other guys. 

The guy beside him has hair that hangs loose around his head. He also has light brown hair but even lighter then the other guy and dark brown eyes. 

The guy beside him has black hair. His bangs hang over his left eye, even more so then Matt. But his hair is cut like an upside down bowl. He has hazel eyes and thick eyebrows that are narrowed.

The last guy is like a smaller version of the guy with black hair except he has blue eyes. 

The four guys stared angrily at Matt and Matt gave them no satisfaction by showing he was scared. He just hid the feeling behind a wall and returned the stare. 

After a moment the guy on the with hazel eyes stepped forward, "So you're the new kid, huh?"

"Yeah… what's it mean to you?" Matt didn't even faze as the older boy walked up to Matt to demonstrate the size difference. 

"It means that I have some things to point out to you. Number one, see there." He pointed to the guy on the far left. "That's Benny. And him." He pointed to the guy beside Benny. "That's Jie. And I'm Reo. And that guy, who kinda looks like me, is my younger bro. He's Roku. We own this school. It belongs to us. You won't get in our way and if we tell you to do something then you will do it. Or we will bring on consequences. Got that."

"Yeah… all except the part about me being your bitch." Suddenly the school grounds grew quiet and the guys in front of him grew surprised.

"What do you think you are? Some kind of rebel?"

"Yeah. And if you want someone to do something for you… don't look my way." And then Matt walked past him. The guy grabbed his arm as he was passing. 

Matt stopped and looked at Reo. "You just got yourself a knew enemy. Be proud." Reo let Matt go and then he walked off.

Benny was the first to speak. "Why didn't we beat him for that?"

Reo looked at Matt's retreating form and smiled, "Because good things… take time."

And yet again sorry it took so long. And I hope you liked the chapter. Parts may seem like they do not have anything to do with the story but they do trust me with that. One more thing. Please review. I need reviews. They either give me ambition to write so I need reviews. Arigato. ^_^


	6. 

This starts where I left off and I don't own digimon. I think that's all I have to tell you. 

Matt walked into the school. He looked around. _Everyone must be out side._ He thought as he stared at the almost empty hallways. 

He walked to his locker and put his book bag inside and took out his binder. Then he shut his locker and turned around. His locker was right across the hall from his first class, which is pretty convenient. So he walked to the door then stopped. That girl was in his class. That one with brown hair that was in his math class just before lunch. She was the one that could tell when he lied. But she wasn't in his science class. So why was she in there? He didn't know. 

He shrugged off the thought and thought _maybe she's just there to ask help in science before school. Yeah that's it._ At least that's what he told himself even though he knew, somehow he knew, it wasn't true. 

He walked through the classroom to his desk.

As he sat down he saw out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him. He just sat down. He came to class early to get caught up on his science. He was working almost all the time last night on his math that he didn't get to his science and needed to ask help from the teacher. So he just sat down and got out his books.

"Excuse me. May I talk to you?" The brunette asked from the desk beside him. 

Matt looked up at the girl and said, "Um-yeah. Ok." He really wasn't in the mode to talk to anyone other then the teacher but he didn't want to be rude either.

"Hi I'm Jenny. You know Massar don't you." Matt eyes shot up to her. He was now ready to give her his full attention. 

"Yeahhhhh… How did you know about Massar… and how did you know that I knew about him?"

"A simple technique I've learned. I can scan the, what I call, top of someone's mind. You were worrying about Massar finding you so I found that out by scanning it. And, yes, that means I have magic too. So, I haven't seen too many magic users. What are you like? What can you do?" She had a wide smile across her face. Her face was filled with curiosity. 

Matt was surprised that she didn't see anything wrong with her question. He had a million questions of his own that _needed_ to be answered before he could answer any of her pity questions. "Wait a moment." He said. "I have some questions that need to be answered right now if you're telling the truth."

"Are you calling me a liar?" She said accusingly.

"Well I don't know what to think. I saw you for the first time in my life yesterday and now I'm supposed to tell you my strengths and weaknesses."

"I guess your right. I'm sorry. I just got carried away. You're the only other person other then Mack that uses magic. Go a head ask me a question and I'll answer." She looked at him waiting for Matt to ask. 

She didn't look like she even cared what the question would be so Matt asked, "How come you aren't at Massar's society if you're a magic user? I didn't think that he let anyone go."

"Well," she said rolling her eyes in the back of her head trying to remember every detail. "I was in Massar's society by choice. Yes, I choice to go. I thought 'why not. I will learn how to use magic properly and it would for the better, right'. I was an orphan so no one would miss me. I said that I would go and they took me to teach me how to use my magic. I was there for three years. They brought me in when I was seven. They thought the younger the better but I don't think they were right because as Massar said 'She isn't progressing as we planned'…"

"So they just let you go?" Matt said with surprise.

"Oh no. God no. They couldn't do that. Massar had to take away my power before he let me go… but as they didn't know I did learn something from there. I learned how to hide some of my magic away. I can seal a bit deep in side of my self. Massar didn't bother looking there to take my magic away so I still had it when they sent me away. But I was very weak."

"But wouldn't that mean you only have a little magic left?"

"Nope. Because, as long as you don't give up too much of it, your body will make more of it. But when Massar took my magic I became so weak that I passed out. At the time I didn't know that if you loose all of your magic that you die. It's your life force. The moment you come in contact with your own magic it becomes your life force. If you loose too much of your magic then it can not be replenished which is why I am still here because I stored enough of it away so that I could still use it."

"But you said that you know how to scan people's minds… and mine mind. Were you taught that in the society because you said you learned almost nothing there?"

"No. It was about two years ago when Massar tried to take away all my magic and two years ago when another magic user found me. I woke up in a back street on a blanket. Mack was the one that found me. He had taught me how to use magic. He knew of Massar even though he never went to Massar's society. He was taught by, I don't know whom, to use magic and he taught me. And for some reason I was able to learn it from him and no one else. So now can you answer my questions?"

Matt did not know all this. He didn't know that the magic became his life force and that there were magic users out side of the society. _Wait till Max finds out. _He thought. Then he realized he left her hanging with out an answer so he said, "Um, yeah. Well I'm not a 'born' magic user…"

"WHAT?! What do you mean? How come Massar wants you then?"

"I don't know. He-um-I was brought to the society about a year…hmmm and maybe six months ago. He didn't tell me why he took me but he did give me this." Matt pulled out the card that was in his back pocket and laid it on the desk. 

Her eyes gazed over it and she looked at it trying to figure out what it had to do with anything. "This is what Massar put his magic in for me to use." Matt stated. "Me and my friend escaped the society about five months ago. Massar wants us back and were trying to keep away. When we were in Okinawa we met a friend that had been k-killed by one of those guys that work for him. But Max, my friend, and I got framed for the murder. I actually shouldn't stay in this city. This is my home city where my friends and family will get in the way and be in as much danger as Max and I are in."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"It's a long story. To make things short it's like I'm on petrol and can't leave… at least just yet."

"You should come meat Mack. He can help."

"I can't…"

"I've got an idea. Why don't you come tonight? Just for a few. Say you got detention and then Mack can help. He always finds a way."

Matt was doubtful about this. He didn't really want to go to Juvenile and loose everything he has fought for but if Mack could help then why not. He could help everything. Matt sighed. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on. If what you're saying is true then this could help you a lot."

"But I should have Max come…"

"You'll only come tonight in order to make a reservation for Mack and Max to meet."

"…Alright…" Matt was uncertain about this choice but he had to see if this Mack guy is all he's cracked up to be. 

"Great!" She said standing up and gathering her books. "Meet in the back when the bell goes at the end of the day. Bye." And then she walked to the door and left. 

BRING!!! The bell sounded through out the school that told all who were in it those three words that every one loves to hear. 'School is out.' The sound of chairs squeaking when the children all stood up from their desks echoed through the school. The halls quickly filled with students and voices of excitement… all except one who kept very quiet. Even more so then usual. 

Matt stood at his desk and got ready to leave fast, at least that was his plan. But his plan was not as he expected when he heard a quiet voice say, "Matt. We need to talk." Matt looked up to see Sora standing in front of him.

"Oh. Hi Sora. I have to go." He said quickly as he went to pass her. But Sora stood in front of him not giving him the option to pass.

"No. I said 'we need to talk'. I've noticed that you have been avoiding everyone 'cept Tai and that probably means that your still angry at us for… you know…"

"Sora, lets talk later. Right now I really need to go." Matt said urgently. He was growing impatient and knew that Jen might think that he changed his mind and decided not to meat her.

"No. We need to talk now. I want to clear this up so we can still be friends and your not going to so I'll have to." Matt realized it was hopeless so he slumped his shoulders and listened.

"Now I'm sorry for what we did but we did it for the best and if…"

"Tai already said all this and, not to be rude, but it's getting kinda old." 

Matt surprised Sora. She was feeling kind of worried about confronting Matt. She was afraid that he would blame her and that they would start yelling but that wasn't happening. 

"Ok… then why are you avoiding us?"

"I don't know. It just seems easier that way but I'll try and stop ok. Now if I can please get by." 

"Uh-yeah-yeah ok. Sorry." And then she moved out of the way and Matt rushed by her and started running down the halls. _Please still be there._ He pleaded. 

Jen waited at the back of the school. She was waiting longer then she thought she would. Jen thought Matt would be right there ready to do this and they'd go almost right away but he wasn't there. Jen started passing as her mind went wild. _He's not coming. God I should have know. We just met. He probably thinks I'm crazy or going to get him in worse trouble then he already is and he won't see Mack. Oh god why would he think that. I'm not like that. I won't get him in trouble right…Right? I mean he won't get in trouble will he. He is putting everything on the line if he comes._ She looked at her watched. He was ten minutes late. _He's not coming._ She stopped pacing and started to walk home.

"Jenny!" She heard someone say her name. She turned around and saw Matt running towards her.

She felt so relieved when she saw him that she could have kissed him… but didn't. He ran up to her and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "So you did believe me. Trust me this will help you a lot."

"Yeah. I hope." Matt gasped out.

"What took you so long though?"

"I became occupied for a moment. That's all."

"Ok well lets go." Matt stood back up tall and they started walking. They walked in silence both in there own thoughts. They didn't know what to say to each other and nothing seemed to be needed to be said. So they just kept the silence. Matt watched his surrounding carefully. A habit he picked up on the streets. Just in case he ever needed to run though these parts or to see if there was anything that would put him at risk around the area. But nothing there looked dangerous. At least not yet.

He kinda remembered this area. From a long time ago. Just before his parents had TK they all lived in the ghetto. The poor and bad part of town. That was where he was heading into and he knew it. But that didn't bug him. What bugged him is that he now knew that he was going to meat someone that lived in the ghetto and from past experiences people that live in the ghetto aren't always the nicest. Some are but then you get those people who do drugs and drink out of boredom and steal because they can and people in gangs and more. They were not those kinds of people that he wanted to remember ever again. 

But if this guy can help him he had to take the chance of meeting one of those people that weren't the nicest. The street he was going down had apartments, and department stores, and about two dollar stores lining the street. This place was about two to three blocks from the school. 

"Here this way. We have to go fast." Jen said and started jogging into an alley to there left. Matt fallowed her. About twelve feet in side of the alley Jen went up to this metal door in the side of a building. She walked up to it and knocked on it three times. Nothing happened. She didn't look surprised. Then she knocked two more times and the door opened with two guys standing there. They were both big guys and they both looked about the same age as Max. 

Jen didn't seem scared, nervous; she didn't even blink only smiled at them like if they were long time friends. They looked at Jen then to Matt and their faces stretched into a smile. 

"Hey. Who's the blond?" One asked.

"None of your business Dan." She said good-humouredly. 

"So. In other words you're looking for Mack, huh?" The other said.

"Yup. Now let us in." They smiled to each other and let Jen and Matt in. As soon as the two stepped in one of the eighteen year olds left. Matt looked around the place. He was standing in the layer of a gang. He saw that a couple of then were smoking something that wasn't a cigarette and some had switchblades and others had handguns. He now was thinking that this was the biggest mistake he had ever made. _Why did I listen to her when I don't even know her? Oh yeah. That' s why. I'M AN IDIOT !!! _ He yelled at himself. 

"Don't feel nervous." She whispered to him. 

"I'm not." He defended equally quiet.

"Don't lye to me. And you're not an idiot."

"Oh. Don't read my mind and tell me that I'll make it home in less then two pieces." 

Jen chuckled to her self as she answered. "Don't worry.  Mack will make sure you do. Just wait till he gets here." Matt didn't really feel reinsured by this but decided to just wait as she said, hoping it would be ok. 

After about a minute Jen nudged Matt in the side. "Ow." he whispered giving her a glare. 

"Look." She said. She pointed to two people walking towards them. The first guy was one the two that got the door for when Jen knocked and the other, Matt presumed, was Mack. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black no sleeves T-shirt that really showed his muscles.

When Mack got in front of them he smirked. "Who's this? Hmmm. Nice pick if I do say so myself."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him today but so shut up.  But wait till you hear… actually I got a better idea.  Matt, show him."

"Show him what?"

"You know." She stated.

"Why do I have to show him?" 

"Visual demonstration."

Matt let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Whatever." He didn't even care when he heard Mack chuckle. Matt took out the card that he had jammed in his pocket and brought it out in front of him. He held it in front of himself and concentrated. _Ok. Now what should I do. Maybe levitate something. No. That's just dumb. Hmmm…maybe it's not such a bad idea. _

Matt closed his eyes as he took his hand away from the card. It just floated there in a blue aurora of light. It slowly started spinning and steadily got faster and faster and faster and... Each time it got faster the blue light got stronger and spread though out the room. Every one was watching now. Wind started to pick up but only in the part of the room that Matt was in. Slowly and steadily Matt was lifted off of the ground. Small blue sparks of electricity flew off of the card that continued to spin fast. Matt's hair was whipping across his face and his hands were held up a bit as if he was trying to keep himself from falling over. Then Matt's eyes snapped open and the light retreated back into the card and he fell to the ground, the card fall lightly beside him. He picked himself and the card off the cement floor. He shoved the card in his back pocket out of habit. 

Mack smiled at Matt and said, "So you must know Massar. Now I'm interested." Matt stood up waiting to find out if what he did was such a good idea when he saw the whole gang staring at him. He listened to Jen as she explained to Mack why she brought Matt there. When she was done Mack turned to Matt and said, "So. Maybe I could help you. But if you have another friend out there then I should meat with both of you. I might be able to help."

"But we won't be able to leave the house for more then school or unless we're with a friend. Our house is bugged by the police so we can't do anything."

Mack looked at Matt in curiosity before saying, "How long did you and your friend stay at Massar's society?"

Matt thought for a moment. "Maybe…eight months. But that was me. Max, I think, was there for two years... Why?"

"You now there is a way to transmit an image to cameras or sounds to speakers or recorders to trick the person that is watching or hearing you. But neither you or your friend were at Massar's society long enough to learn this technique." Mack stopped for a moment to think about something. "Maybe…maybe I should teach you two how to use your powers a bit more before you leave Odiaba." He paused again. "I'll meat you at your house tomorrow after school. Will your parents be home?"

"No. My parents are divorced and my fathers a bit of a workaholic so the house will only have me and Max in it."

"Perfect…"

"But…" Matt said in a second thought.

"But what?" Mack ushered Matt to speak his thoughts.

"Well my two friends will be coming over. I mean one of them will. They both are taking turns in catching me up with everything that I missed in school while I was at the society." But then Matt thought of something. "Well I could tell Izzy that Joe's going to come instead but I don't want to make Izzy feel bad."

"Matt." Jen asked. "Do you want your friend to be sad or not breathing?" 

"Hmmm. I guess I should then." Matt said uncertainly.

"Great." Jen said excitedly.

"Then you better go back, Matt, and tell your friend about this." Matt nodded. 

He looked at his digivice that he still had with him after all this time. The digital numbers read 4:06. "Shit." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Asked Mack.

"I'm late. Max is going to kill me and the police are going to know it's not just some dumb detention that kept me."

"Maybe if you leave now you can still come up with an excuse to why you were this late. Hey! Maybe Mack could beat you up and you could say you got into a fight." Jen offered.

"Um-no. I think I'll pass on that but thanks." Matt said sarcastically. "By the way. My dad would flip if he found out I got into a fight on my first day of school." Jen shrugged. "Well I should get running."

"Wait a sec." Said Mack. "Jen stand back. Matt stand still."

"Why?" Matt asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Just stay still." Mack put a hand out over Matt's head. A green light flowed out and over Matt. Matt closed his eyes just as the green light surrounded him. He tensed up a bit as he started to feel a bit lightheaded. He felt like he was floating in midair and that nothing was around him except for the green aurora. He could feel the glow. It was a tingling feeling and it completely surrounded him. Then a new kind of light pierced through his closed eyelids. He now felt as if he were standing on a different ground and that the green light had vanished. He opened his eyes to see that he was in an alley way beside his apartment. He was amazed not only that he was at his building but also by the fact that Mack knew where it was with out Matt having to say anything. 

He felt energy fill him and he dashed out of the alley and to the stairs. He ran up all five floors and to his door where he tried to calm himself down. Breathing deeply he put his hand on the door handle to open it. But he didn't need to turn it because just then it flung open and someone grabbed his shirt and tugged him in. 

To be continued. 

I know how much everyone hates those three words. Trust me. I had a hard time writing them too. But you have to wait for more


	7. 

Matt's shirt was grabbed and he was tugged into his house. He heard the door slam shut. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and started to reach to get the card out of the his pocket until…

"What do you think your doing!?" Matt recognized the voice immediately and looked up.

"What's the big idea Max?!" Matt shouted as he grabbed a hold on to Max's hand to try and get him to loosen his grip. 

"I'm not sure if you noticed but..." Max said fiercely. "YOUR MORE THEN AN HOUR LATE!!!"

"I got a detention." Matt stated as he finally got Max to let him go. 

Max stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I might as well fill you in so that you don't use the same excuse with you father." He said firmly. Matt looked questioningly at Max but didn't say anything. "You're supposed to get here at 3:15. Now your father came home at 3:00 sharp. Got off work early." He added. "He waited here for you to come home 'till 3:25. That's when he called the school to see if you were held up. A teacher saw you leave with some girl. Your father went frantic. About five minutes after that the police came. They said that it was _my_ influence that made you run off. I knew you didn't but they didn't believe me so right now you have three cop cars and your father trying to find you. Now tell me where you were really." He said not even pausing to let everything sink in.

"Huh…Dad he… The police were here? But why?"

"They thought you disappeared. That you ran away despite what I said. But I thought I already told you that Matt. Now what gives? Where did you go?" Max then got a thought and then said, "Where did you go… with the girl?"

"Get you mind out of the gutter. By the way, I have to tell you something really important. Guess…" The door swung open and Mr. Ishida was standing there with a police lady that was standing just behind him. She had black hair and was holding her belt. 

"MATT!! WHERE WERE YOU!!?" His fathers voice boomed.

Matt's eyes widened. "I'm sorry dad. I-Well I was only gone for an hour. I didn't expect the world to stop because of it." Matt was nudged by Max, which told him that that wasn't the smartest move. 

"It doesn't matter if you were gone for a hour or ten minutes. You were not at school or here so… Matt?"

Matt didn't know what was happening. His stomach suddenly tightened up and his lungs stopped working. He began struggling to breath but it wasn't helping. He clenched his stomach with a hand and the wall with his other. Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through his head. It felt as if a pin penetrated his skull. He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth together. A picture then formed in his mind. He saw eyes. Small, black, beady ones that narrowed as they looked at him. Fur surrounded the eyes and some of the fur was tinted with red. 

The pin feeling stopped and he saw the scene around him. He was now on the floor. Gripping his stomach with one hand and holding himself up with the other. He couldn't hear anything around him. Then that pin feeling came back and it brought another picture that Matt did not want to see. This time it was of a man. The man wore all black and had a cape. His darkened eyes looked eerie with the dark circles under them. He stood by a glass wall at night. A blue light surrounded him and the light sprung out in different areas. 

The stabbing pain stopped again and that's when he realized that he was screaming but he couldn't hear himself. He only knew he was because his mouth was open. He stopped screaming and looked around. He saw the police lady and his father and Max all by his side talking but they weren't making a sound. At least not to him. He felt the pain come back and he looked at Max pleadingly before screaming again and seeing, yet, another picture. 

This time he was in it. What looked like a ware wolf with those beady eyes stood beside the man dressed in black. The ware wolf head was almost attached to his chest as his back came higher then his pointed ears. Its arms had many muscles and long black claws and it's hind legs were bent back a bit. And Matt stood about fifteen feet in front of them in this picture. He held a sword that glowed a silver colour. Matt then lunged at the ware wolf, unable to stop himself, and pushed the sword straight through the ware wolfs stomach. A white flash filled the scene and he was back home on the floor clenching his had to his stomach. His stomach loosened and his lungs began to work. He breathed deeply and fell onto his side where he just laid there. He closed his eyes and let the sound slowly surround him. He heard their voices as if they were a mile away. 

"He's breathing." 

The sound of a phone slamming down was what he heard next. A thump beside him and then his father's voice, "Matt? Matt are you ok? Speak to me." But he didn't want to answer. Didn't think he had the strength. "Why isn't he answering?"

"I think you should take him to his room. Maybe have a doctor come over to check on him. He seems fine but you don't know."

"Yes. Thanks officer."

Matt heard the person stand up and walk to the door. After hearing the door open and close he felt himself being picked up. He tried to push a way form the one that held him but he didn't have the strength and then just alloyed them. 

When he was placed in his bed he opened his eyes to see the one that carried him was Max. now he needed to tell Max. "Max." he breathed. "Max."

"Hey. You had us scared."

"I-I saw…something."

"Your to out of it right now Matt. Tell me after you get some rest ok?" Matt nodded. Max then walked out of the room leaving Matt alone. Matt lay there on his bed remembering exact ally what he saw. What happened to him? Why did what ever it is have to happen to him? He had questions running through his mind that he knew he wasn't about to get any answers to. And with that as his last realization he fell to sleep in a dark obyss. 

Max walked out of Matt's room and slowly closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Mr. Ishida sitting on the couch facing the blank screen of the television. Max didn't even think Mr. Ishida knew he was out from Matt's room until he said, "did this ever happen before?" 

"No. I really don't know what happened." Max answered honestly. Max went and sat on a chair in the living room. 

"Is he ok now?" 

"Yeah. Looks that way. Even though he's almost completely out of energy."

Mr. Ishida then looked at Max for the first. "Where have my son been for the past year?"

Max looked at the older man. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"Why? Was Matt hurt? Was he kid napped? Did he run away? I need to know this stuff. I'm his father. You can't deprive me of that."

"No I can't. But I know that you don't _need _to know. By the way your think I'm nuts. And I have a feeling that you'll find out on your own anyways." Silence fell upon the two as they traveled into there own thoughts.

"Max I need to talk to you."

"But aren't you going to be late for school."

"To hell with school. I need to talk to you _now._ It's about where I really was last night." Max suddenly got interested. Matt stayed home for the morning as a doctor came and checked on him. The doctor said that he was fine and would be alloyed to attend school that after noon. Matt tried to talk to Max that morning but he was never alone with the older boy. Either his father was there or the doctor which left little time to discuss the importance of Matt's disappearance the night before. But now he was able to so he decided to take advantage of the situation. 

"Well tell me then." Max said as he faced Matt. They both stood in the kitchen when Matt first addressed Max.

"I met this girl the other day. She also knows about Massar. She took me to see this guy whom taught her magic and the guy said that he could help us get out of the city and teach us some things. You know with magic. We'll be able to leave the city before we're found."

"Matt… did you tell them about our situation. I mean, tell these _strangers_ about our weaknesses."

"Max. I know what I was doing. These _strangers_, as you say, can help us. We have to…"

"Matt you do not go around telling people, you don't know, about what we are facing." Max said harshly.

"I know what I was doing. If they wanted to do something they would have done it while I was there." Matt's voice raised a bit.

"The house is bugged remember?"

"They'll use magic to mess with the speaker things."

"Your taking a big risk here and your not even thinking about the consequences 

"I know what I'm doing. I had to. These are _my_ friends. _My_ family that are here and in danger every second I'm around them. Maybe you don't' see that I can't just sit around and hope every thing will turn out all right. I need to do _something_. Even if it means taking a risk like this." 

"What if they work for Massar?"

"They don't. They hate that son of a bitch."

"What if they're lying? You don't know for sure if what they are saying is true or not." Matt was silent. All this time he knew Max, Max always thought of the consequences and always took control. Matt trusted his friends judgment and all but, if it's in his personality or character, Matt has always had a thing to protect people and some times that could blind him from making the right decision. The decision that could keep himself safe. That's why Max and Matt were a good team. Matt had always looked out for every one else while Max always kept them safe. It was an all over win when they worked together. The problem always came up when there personalities clashed.

"I…"

"Know what your doing?" Max interrupted. "You said that already and I still don't believe you."

"Whatever. You don't have to believe me only know that the guy I went to see is coming over tonight."

"WHAT!? You told him where we are!? How could you be so stupid?

"Hey. I DIDN"T TELL HIM. He found on his own. Using magic actually. Well I think anyways." 

"Go to school." Was all that Max said. 

"What? Max. This will help us. Just trust me this time."

"Why should I trust the one who signed my Will?" Max said calmly. He then walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. He pulled out on of the wooden chairs and sat down in it. 

"Please Max. If I was wrong then you can never trust me again. Please Max." Max looked at the pleading look that Matt had on. 

He sighed and said, "Ok. But I hope that I get the chance to trust you or not." Matt smiled. 

"Thanks." He then looked at his watch and said, "I got to go. Bye." He waved as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. 

"_We have a good Idea of where they are now."_

_ "I hope so. He should start having them soon."_

_ "I know sir. I sent out black. He's watching the younger one right now."_

_ "When will he will he bring back what I want."_

_ "I don't know. He said when he's ready."_

_ "Well it better be soon or you'll pay for the time he takes."_

_ "Y-yes sir. I have a feeling it's going to be really soon sir."_

_ "Good. If you find out anything knew then I want to be the first to know." _A dial tone was heard at the other end of the phone connection. The man gritted his teeth and he put his black cell phone away. He put it in an upper pocket of his black work suit. He stepped out into the streets of Obiada and walked silently on the sidewalk to a place that only he knew of while planning his next move.

Matt was walking down the busy halls of the school. He held his binder at his side and tried to prevent himself from banging into anyone. He suddenly felt a chilly wind pass him. He seized his walking as he turned around to see what it was. Nothing. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he practically held his breath. He continued walking for ward. He couldn't shake the of being watched. He felt like someone/everyone was looking at him. He tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't leave. 

"Looks like some ones trying to scare ya." Matt looked to his left and saw Jenn. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards Matt.

"What you mean?"

"Can't you feel it?" She then laughed. "Course you can't. You're not as experienced. Well when you do get experienced you know when some one is using magic. That cold draft that past you was something that only you could feel."

"If that's true then how do you know about it?"

"I felt the magic from it. It's weird when you first start leaning to fell it but then it becomes more common after a while. So looking forward to tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Remember. Mack and I are going to your house… or did you forget." 

"Oh yeah." He said as realization hit him. "It most of slipped my mind."

"Hmm hm" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "So did you tell your friend about it."

"Yeah but…" he said not sure if he should tell her that he isn't really excited about her coming over.

"But what?" she pried. But not more then a second after that she got the answer. "Oh."

"'Oh' what. I didn't say…" then he remembered how she could get the info. "Stop reading my mind."

"Fine, fine."

"I mean it."

"Yea alright. I promise. It's only a habit. Well I got to go considering the bell went about a minutes ago."

"Oh shit. I didn't hear it." He said. "Bye." Then he shot off down the halls. 

"Dad's working late again. We have until ten maybe eleven o'clock." Matt stayed as he stared at Max to tell his friend to be nice. If Max doesn't like someone or doesn't trust someone He usually has a habit to tell him or her off. Matt picked up a bit of that himself but he's nowhere near as bad as Max is. 

"Good." Said Mack as he walked into the apartment. "Nice place." 

"Wow. It's big."

Matt raised his eyebrow. "It's an apartment." Matt stated.

"Biggest home I've been in."

"What about your home before Massar?"

"I was in a orphanage. No one adopted me because of my small problem with blowing things up." When he received a skeptical look she added. "That was _before_ I knew how to control my power."

"Oh." Matt said nodding his head and turning around to walk towards the small clearing by the entrance of the kitchen. 

"So your Mack huh.?"

"Yeah that's me. Your Max right? I'm only hear to help so don't jump to conclusions about me k? at least before you know me now shall we start." 

"Want a drink?" Matt asked. The others shook their heads.

"No we should start if we only have a limited time."

"Ok." That evening didn't go much like Matt would have thought it. He thought that would just plunge right into doing using magic but instead Mack explain how to do it. How you have to control everything at once, even your breathing. Mack also described what it would feel like. said he did this so we don't freak out when we first do it. It was seven before they tried anything. And by 'they' I mean Matt. Max didn't want to be apart of this. He sat by watching Mack closely. He wasn't sure he trusted him. He didn't want to show Mack what he was able to do and what he wasn't but he did pay close attention to how to do it so that he could practice it on his own time. Max wasn't an idiot. He knew that he might need to know this stuff but he also had to play it safe for he knew of all the turns and twists life carries. So he sat back a watched carefully. 

The first thing Matt tried was to make an object out of nothing. He started with something simple. He took the card that was in his back pocket. He through it up into the air above him where it stayed. The diamond in the center glue with a silver light and then the light formed a glass cup. The cup drifted in front of him where it stayed for a moment. Then he grabbed it and it was solid. Not just light but it was as if he bought it at a store. The only difference was the unusual silver light the passed along the surface like fog. Then he let it go and it turned, yet again, into a light that returned to the card. The card fell back into his out stretched hand and the trick was done. 

After that he started making bigger things. It seemed to get harder as it went on. He was then given a fifteen-minute break before learning how to give some of his power to someone else. Max said that Matt was not going to do that but Mack reinsured him that he would only be giving away little. That it would be anything. Matt believed Mack so Max backed down and continued watching. By the end of the night Matt was exhausted. It was ten thirty and Matt had already started to worry about his father coming home. "My dad should be home soon. So you should get going." Matt said after collapsing on the couch beside Max.

"Yeah. See you around school Matt." Jen said. And then the two disappeared from the room.

Silence filled the room as the two boys left, sat there consumed in there own thoughts. Matt's mind wandered to the night before. He has no idea of what happened to him. He didn't know where the pain came from or the pictures. He thought he was dying when it happened. He didn't remember ever being so scared. He remembers hearing his father describe what happened to the doctor. 'His face turned blue and he wouldn't stop screaming. That doesn't happen to people who are in good health. Now tell me what's wrong with my son.' 'I told you Mr. Ishida. From what I could tell he's fine. He doesn't even show a sign that that ever happened.' 

Out of what happened the night before the thing that confused him the most was the pictures. He didn't tell anyone about them yet. Not even Max and it was the thing that really got to him. 

"Matt. I think you should go to bed."

"Hmmm?" Matt said. He opened his eyes that he didn't even realized were closed and sat up. 

"Your falling to sleep and I know your father wouldn't want you sleeping on the couch." He sleepily sat up with half open eyes and started to stand up until, "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw something."

"Nice to know you're not blind."

"No. Yesterday. When I stopped breathing. I saw pictures." Max looked at Matt trying to make out what the blond was saying.

"I mean yesterday, when all that stuff happened to me, I saw pictures. It started with a stabbing pain in my head but then I saw a ware wolf then a man in black and then me fighting them with a sword I think. It's kind of fuzzy but I remember that."

"Um…ok. I don't' know what to say."

"It was weird. I don't really know what it was but it was something that I can't get out of my head."

"Maybe when that was happening to you, you where about to pass out and you started to dream."

"I don't think so."

"Me neither." Max said with a grin. "Say what. If that ever happens again tell me right away. Until then think of it as a one time thing, k?" 

Matt nodded. "Thanks. G'night. I'm hitting the sack."

"'night." 

"I just got a call from black. He's going to make his move tomorrow night."

_"Good. You better hope he doesn't mess up. These kids have been able to deceive and get away from many of my men before. and if you fail…"_

"I won't. trust me with that. Black isn't someone to give up until he's dead… and this isn't his first time he went up against something like this."

_"Good. That's good news. For you that is."_

"Yes sir." At the sound of the dial tone from his phone he turned it off and went back to the other occupant of the room. 

_"You sure you can do this."_

"Yes I'm positive." Said a grinning man dressed completely in black with a black cape. "The boy will soon belong to you." His dark eyes gleamed. It only made him look more menacing. 

To be continued


	8. 

"Hey Matt!" Tai shouted down the hall towards Matt who was getting his bag out of his locker to take home from school. 

Tai jogged up to Matt stopped in front of him then turned around to look down the hall. "What's up Tai?" Matt asked waiting to see whatever Tai was waiting for. After a moment a red puff of hair came through the crowds of kids that were currently filling the hall. 

"Come on Izzy." Tai said already impatient. Izzy caught up to Tai and both boys looked at Matt. "Matt. Izzy needs to tell you something."

_Uh oh. He knows that Joe wasn't over last night._ Despite his accusation he remained calm and looked at both boys refusing to move the look of confusion on his face. "Ok. What?" Matt turned back to his locker and got his stuff out. 

"Well…" Izzy thought for a moment. "I was talking to Joe at lunch and he said he was told that I was going to be at your house last night. But I wasn't." Matt's muscles tensed as he slammed his locker with a force that he didn't think he had. 

"You sure. Maybe you were mistaken." Matt said as the only thing he could think of. He turned and started walking down the, now, low density hallway away from Tai and Izzy. The two boys started walking and only stayed about a foot behind Matt. 

"No. I was there Matt." Tai said.

"Very reinsuring," Matt answered sarcastically. Tai snorted.

"But if neither Joe or I was at your house… who was."

"Max."

"Other then _him_." Tai said still having a grudge against the older boy.

"What makes you think someone else was at my house? I just didn't want anyone to come over that night and I knew if I just told you that you would say 'I have to come over…' yada yada yada and personally I didn't feel like having another speech given to me." Matt said to Izzy.

Neither Izzy nor Tai believed him. They both had suspicions of their own even though Izzy's was a bit more realistic. Tai was about to say something but Izzy jumped in and said, "Ok. Fair. But I'm going tonight, k? No last minute arrangements."

"Alright, alright." Matt said feeling a bit relieved that they didn't keep questioning him.

"I'll come to." Tai said. 

"Fine but your going to get bored." Matt warned.

"Whatever." Tai said. Matt raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn't say anything. 

They reached the front doors of the school and walked out. They walked down the front steps and to the sidewalk at which point they turned right and headed home. All or their houses where in the same general direction. They walked in silence for a bit until Tai couldn't take it anymore and said. "So Matt. I was just thinking…Wondering, where you've been in this time. I mean before you came back here. To Odiaba."

"Everywhere." Matt grinned knowing that the statement would frustrate Tai. 

Tai scowled. "Can you be more specific?" Tai said.

Matt appeared to think hard for a moment then answered. "Um. Yeah. Probably."

"Matt!" He exhaled to calm himself down. "Matt, you can tell me I'm your best friend." Tai put on an innocent face.

"Sorry Detective Kamya but this mystery is not for you to uncover."

"Well Mr. Ishida I will find out one way or another." 

"What's another'?" Tai deliberately didn't answer. Matt sighed and gave up knowing that Tai probably didn't know the answer to the question and yet again silence fell over them. 

_It's easy they say. Yeah right. It's not so easy to me. I feel like such a baka._ Matt thought. "Do you get it?" Izzy pressured. 

"No. I don't get it. I thought you were supposed to use Length times Width."

"Not for circles." Izzy said obviously frustrated. Matt sat across the table from Izzy under the dinning room light. Tai sat on Matt's right side at the table. He had his arms hanging off the sides of the chair with his head back, obviously bored out of his mind. Max watched the lesson from the couch in the living room. He had is arm on the back of the couch and his body turned to make it comfortable to watch. 

"Forget it." Matt finally said.

"What?"

"I can't get it so why try. Your frustrated, Tai's bored…"

"Really, _really_ bored." Tai said not even lifting his head.

"… By the way I don't need to know this. What good would it do me?" Izzy was about to talk until he saw movement in the corner of his eyes. Max stood from the couch and walked towards the table. He walked up to the table, took a chair from the opposite side of the table from Tai and sat on it backwards right beside Matt. Tai looked up to see what Max was doing and Izzy continued to watch the older boy. Matt turned a bit towards Max and waited to hear what his friend had to say.

"Matt…" He started, "Trust me. This stuff you have to know. It's only basic math."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever?" Matt said looking back at the table. 

"What? You don't believe _me?_" Max said with a grin.

"Ok Max. Then when will I have to find the area of a circle?"

"Not many. But… hmmm…" Max wondered if he should bring this up in front of Izzy and Tai.

"What?" Matt ushered. 

"Well remember back near Mt Fuji in Shizuoka?"

"Um… remind me."

"That guy got so drunk he thought you where an eighty year old man."

"Oh Yeah." Matt said as a huge grin grew on his face. "You challenged what's-his-name…"

"Chris."

"To a drinking challenge in that bar."

"It wasn't just me. You came up with the idea of betting money. I was willing to do it for free."

"And we…" Matt started but Izzy interrupted.

"Is there a point to all this."

"Yeah. Anyways remember what Chris said about his knew house." Max said.

"You mean about the llama?" Matt asked as he scrunched up his nose.

"No. I mean when he was still sober. About his pool."

Matt adverted his eyes a bit as he remembered slightly. "He said he put a pool in his yard. Hmmm."

"It was an above ground one and he was explaining all the difficulties he had with it. First finding the area of it. But he miss calculated and he messed up the whole project."

"Yeah but he was on tour to Mt Fuji. He was from America. There, people don't live in apartments. Not all of them. I won't run into situations like that." 

"One day you might. You don't know for sure. You might one day move to America. And even if you don't you'll run into other problems. The pool thing was _only_ one example. Think about it." Matt sat back into the chair, his mind on what was just told to him. 

After a moment he said, "Alright. Explain it to me again." Izzy, amazed on how Max, not Tai or himself but Max, was able to get Matt to listen to him, Izzy started looking at the papers that where placed in front of him to remind himself of where he left off.

A knock was heard at the door and all accept Izzy looked towards the hallway that led to the front door. Max looked at Matt. "You want me to get it?"

"Nah. My legs are going numb. I need to stand." Matt said standing up to get the door. He walked towards the hall. When he reached it he suddenly realized how dark it was. A weird feeling filled him and he slowed down his pace. Who ever knocked on the door the first time did it again but this time it came in slow loud thumps. He could hear the voices of his friends in the dinning room. They were cheery yet slow as well and seemed so far away. He slowly walked towards the door. He didn't know what it was but something scared him. He could hear his heart beat speed up as adrenalin rushed through his veins. _Nothings wrong. Your getting all worked up for nothing._ He told himself but it didn't help at all. He reached the door and reached for the doorknob. He held it in his hand for a moment. He took a deep breath. Then exhaled. The exhale sounded like thunder to him. 

He turned the knob and opened the door. Standing there was a man dressed completely in black with a black cape. Right then he recognized him from the guy in his visions. He stopped breathing and slammed the door shut. Time then sped up and he turned on his heels and ran towards the dinning room. The three boys looked at the panicked expression on Matt's face. Max was straight to his feet as he heard a crashing noise. Matt looked back towards the door and saw that it was now lying on the floor.

"MAX. WE GOTTA GET OUTA HERE!!!" Matt shouted. Izzy and Tai stood up quickly.

"Not so fast." Came a deep voice. Matt took the card from his back pocket and through it out in front of him then it created a shield. A violet ball with flashes of yellow flew from the hall towards Matt but hit his shield.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Tai shouted.

"GET DOWN!!!" Max commanded.

Matt kept his shield up as he looked at the man walking towards him. He walked up to Matt's shield. He knew he couldn't touch it so didn't try. He looked around the room and saw Tai and Izzy standing there. "So. You do have friends. Massar will be happy to know this."

"Massar?" questioned Izzy to no one in particular. "Who's Massar?" Tai shrugged.

"Leave them out of it." Matt growled.

"Who sent you and how did you find us?" Max said walking towards him. 

"Finding you wasn't that hard. Actually it wasn't me that found you. I was only sent here to get you two." He said not at all doubting himself. "And as for who sent me… you'll meet him soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Matt spit out. 

The man laughed to himself but didn't answer. "Put down your shield. You're only wasting your power like that." 

Matt didn't, even though he knew the guy was right. He felt the power he had slowly draining but he couldn't, not while the guy was with in reaching distance.

"Leave him alone." Max said walking up to the man. Max was well built and the dark man wasn't but both knew Max wouldn't be able to hold himself if the fought. But Max wasn't about to back down and let Matt stay in the position he was in. Max locked eyes with the other man's dark ones. "What's your name?" 

"Call me Black. Everyone else does."

"Alright _Black_. Stand down before I make you." Max threatened. Black said nothing. All he did was raise a hand and pointed a finger towards Tai and Izzy who where standing as spectators by the table. A violet electric ball flew out of his finger and straight towards the boys. 

"NO!" Matt shouted. Max quickly created a powerful up draft that sent the ball crashing into the wall above their heads as they ducked down. Tai's scream filled the room as the noise of another explosion happened just above him. 

Matt, noticing that Black's attention was now adverted from him, lowered his shield and ran towards Max, yet he kept the card in his hand for easy access. He stood by Max ready for anything that might happen. Matt looked at Black and noticed his delight when Tai screamed. He realized then that he had to get this guy out of his home and away from his friends. He looked towards his balcony, which was the only way out considering that Black was standing in the way of his front door. 

"Max." he said a little above a whisper. Both boys kept their eyes on Black. "I'm going to lead him away from here before someone gets hurt. You stay here just incase he doesn't fall for it, k?"

"No. I'm not letting put your self in danger. I'll go."

"No Max. I know what I'm doing. Please trust me. I just need you to help Tai and Izzy," Max looked back at Matt. Matt stared at Black. He saw a look of determination on Matt's face and knew immediately that he should trust him.

He sighed. "Ok. But I'll meet up with you as soon as I have them safe."

"Ok." Matt stood forward. "You think you're so tough!" He said challengingly to Black as Max inched his way towards the other two boys. 

"That's because I am." Black answered.

"You think you're all that and a bag of potatoes chips. Well guess what, your not." Matt continued.

"Matt. What do you think your doing." Tai said.

Matt only glanced at Tai then continued. "I don't think you're strong enough to take down a new born kitten.

"Oh really." He said mockingly. He raised his hand ready to shoot another violet ball at Tai and Izzy.

"WHAT? TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME?" Matt said as a sudden panic shot through him as he saw that his friends where going to be shot at again. Black stopped the attack he was going to do and relaxed his hand by his side. Matt relaxed a bit but not much. "I bet you can't even take on me."

"Hmmm. I doubt that very much."

Matt narrowed his eyes on Black and said, "…Prove it." Then he turned around and ran towards the balcony knowing the Black won't hesitate to prove his strength. When Matt reached the sliding glass doors to his balcony he didn't even stop to open it. He jumped through it getting small cuts on his face and bare hands. He then jumped off the balcony. A blue light flooded out from the card and surrounded him. 

He felt himself quickly drifting towards the ground. He felt a sudden breeze hit him as a violet ball barely passes his head. Finally touching the ground he ran from that place, his apartment, to where ever people would not be. 

It was late. Nine o'clock maybe. Not to many people where out but enough to cause Matt to worry. He looked behind him and saw Black, not far behind, chasing him. Black was gaining speed and this only told Matt he couldn't keep this up forever. He had to think of something. 

He had to hide. Delay whatever was going to happen until he could think of some way out of this. Or until Max showed up. Matt looked at everything ahead of him. He saw an alley and realized that he might run into a dead end if he ran in there. He scratched that option off his list. He saw a closed store. It was a music shop. He could see a guitar in the window in front of the store. He had often gone to this store and new every inch of it. The alarm was broken. He remembered Tai mentioning it when they were talking once at school. '…Oh. By the way Matt, 'member that music store you used to go to so much. There was a burglary and when the alarm went off the burglar broke it. They hadn't even fixed it yet. At least that's what I hear…' _I'll go in there,_ he thought. 

He held out his card and out from the diamond in the center of it came a silver fog. It spread out in all directions and filled Blacks vision. Black couldn't see anything. He stopped running, a bit lost at sight and surprised that Matt was able to do this. He put his hand up in the air and the silver fog retracted into his hand. When he was finally able to see again he looked around to see the Matt was gone. But he knew he was close because he could feel Matt's Magic present. 

Matt was at the door of the Store. The store had storefront windows and a recessed door. The two walls that were on either side of the door were brick and it made the place Matt was in darker then the street. He was planning to break through the door into the store but the fog cleared faster then he was anticipating so he was stuck in that small space trying to be as quiet as possible.

He waited in silence for a few minutes. His heart sounded like it was banging against the inside of his eye and his breathing seemed as loud as thunder. He tried to breath less but when he did he only felt dizzy. His knees felt like Jell-O. He was tired from the run and wanted nothing more then to go to bed and sleep till the next millennium but he couldn't and he knew it. He had to put up with the feelings that came with this night. 

He realized that he was waiting in that small place for five minutes and that he still had no indication that Black was still out there. He thought about peeking out from his hiding area. He didn't want to stay there hiding while this guy could be heading back to his apartment to get his friends but he didn't want to get caught either and end up in Massar's custody again. He shivered at the thought but knew that he couldn't hide any longer then he had to. 

Matt slowly inched his way towards the edge of the wall that he was pressed up against. He leaned forward and peeked out from behind the wall. What he saw made him gasp and freeze in spot. 

Beady small black eyes surrounded by fur. A Werewolf. From his vision. It growled and a low growl. It bared its teeth for Matt to see. 

Matt forced his body to move and stepped back. Further into the small place. His mind raced, searching for something he could do in order for him to get out of this situation. The wolf fallowed Matt's every step. Matt felt his back hit the door of the shop and knew he had to come up with something now. 

Then he thought of it. A look of panic turned to a look of determination and he quickly raised his hand up above his head with the card held tight between his index and middle finger. He focused on the power that lay inside the diamond and forced the power to work. A silver light swirled around Matt's arm as if it where smoke. Matt watched as the think stepped closer to him. The light surrounded his body now… he jumped at the werewolf. As he touched it an electrical energy surged through the beast and it went flying back. Matt landed on his feet at the opening of the small place he was in. He gripped the card firm in his hands and ran past the wolf, fully aware that the silver mist did not surround him any longer. 

The beast stood up from where he had fallen, ready to run after it's pray. "STOP!!" Came a familiar yet not friendly deep voice. The wolf seized in his steps and stood. Matt knew it was Black and wouldn't have stopped if a force field wasn't suddenly in front of him he turned around to see that Black was on the roof of the store and the wolf was just standing there like a zombie. The force field went completely around the store. Matt swallowed hard at the predicament he was in. 

"STAND BACK!!!" Black commanded of the werewolf, which did as it was told. Black jumped off the roof and landed on the ground softly in front of the brown furred beast. Black smirked at Matt. "I thought you said I was the weak one. And here you are doing everything you can to get away from me. Well maybe that worked for the others that were sent after you but it won't be the same this time."

"Oh yeah. Well my back up is coming and all you have a trained pup to do your bidding. Looks like I could still win." 

"My 'trained pup', as you say, can tear you to shreds. And your 'back up' won't be able to get past my force field." Black smirked. Matt just stared back knowing that what Black just said was true. 

"Well still. I can take care of my self. And you don't even have a chance." Matt said but he wasn't sure if what he said was to intimidate Black or to give himself confidence. All he knew was either way it didn't work. 

"Well. You see I'm only here for the show. You and that '_pup_' back there are the actors." He chucked. "Lights… Camera… Action." Then he started to levitate and, once again, he was on the roof. The werewolf started walking towards Matt and Matt knew he had nowhere to run. 

"Call the cops." Tai said.

"The cops won't help. They can't." Max stated.

"Why not?" Izzy questioned. Moving from the kitchen to the living room which Max was.

"Magic is involved. You have to fight magic with magic. There's nothing else to it." Max thought for a moment then said. "I want you both to go to the lobby and hide. I don't want you guys to walk out into the streets right now and if Black comes back then at least you'll be out of harms way. But don't hide in a place where it will stop you from making a fast get away just incase something happens."

"Wait. What are you going to do?" 

"Call Matt's dad. I'll come up with some excuse on why he shouldn't come home anytime soon." Max said already putting his plan into action by looking through the phone book the he held.

"And you?" Tai said. Max seized what he was doing and looked at Tai..

"Me? Then I'm going to find Matt and help him out." He then continued looking through the phone book for Matt's fathers work number and Tai and Izzy headed to the lobby to hide and hope everything will be alright.

_"What are you calling about Mr. Black?" _

Just to say that I might have what you want. The younger boy's cornered right now and I will head to get his friends later.

_"Friends? What friends?"_

This brunette and red head. I think their names are Tai and Izzy. 

_"What ages?"_

What does that matter?

_"Don't question me!"_

Sorry. They looked about 11 maybe 12. not sure exactly. 

"_That's good enough. Now bring back the boys and you will be granted your reward."_

I should have this one by the end of the night. I'll try to keep him in one piece… but no promises.

_"As long as he's alive." A dial tone told Black that the phone call had ended so he looked back to what was befalling on the street below him. He placed his cell phone in a pocket and watched the show unfold._

TBC 


	9. 

I don't own digimon.  ^_^

He was in trouble and he knew it.  He was trapped in a force field with no where to run and with two…_things that wanting to kill him.  Not just that but he had no back up and his mind wouldn't focus on his situation.  It was the dark of night and the beast was slowly walking towards him but he kept seeing flashes of his vision.  He saw the beady eyes that are on the werewolf but in his vision they had crimson coloured spots surrounding them. That was how it was in his vision.  He also remembered Black from his vision.  The same as in his vision.  Cape, black cloths, menacing smirk… everything except he wasn't on the building in the vision but in front of the window.  Small changes from how he saw it to what it really was.  It wouldn't have bugged him if he didn't feel frightened from the thought of how the crimson will get on the wolf's face and the fact that if Black was on the same ground that he was, he might have a fighting chance.  _

            He looked at the wolf.  Seeing at how close it had become.  He realized it was going to make a fast move soon and that Matt had to be ready.  He held the card tightly in his hand with out bending it and focused on an attack that he would use.  He remembered that electricity worked the first time so decided to try it again.  

            A silver light yet again engulfed him and he jumped at the wolf but it had learned from the first time.  He did this and the wolf jumped out of the way.  Matt landed on his front as the silver light faded and he rolled on his back just as the wolf was about to pounce on him and he escaped it.  He quickly stood up and moved back just on time to escape the wolf's massive claws.  His white shirt, though, got ripped in the process.  The beast stumbled forward as Matt moved back, yet again, avoiding it's claws.  He moved back again but this time tripped and fell back the beast jumped in the air with every attention to land on Matt when Matt put up and shield in which the best landed on.  ZAP.  The wolf was sent back when it touched the shield.  Matt stood up again and made an energy ball in his hand.  He through the ball at the beast but he missed the target.  By this time the werewolf was on his feet and running towards Matt in full speed.   He formed another energy ball in his hand and through it towards the beast.  It hit but had little effect.  

            The best reached matt, lifted it's large paw, and hit Matt in the side with it.  Matt went flying into the glass wall of the music store but the glass didn't break.  Matt fell on the ground in a heap.  He clenched his stomach and slowly picked himself up from the ground and looked at the werewolf which was staring at Matt.  

            Black, from on top of the store laughed mockingly, "You do have a lot of spunk don't you kid."  He said.  "Unfortunately it won't help you this time.  You'll soon see."  Matt didn't answer.  He hated this position he was in.  He looked along the street out side the force field seeing if Max was coming but Max wasn't.  Not yet anyways.  

            He looked back at the werewolf and it was yet again coming towards Matt.  Matt had to admit he was running out of ideas.  Max nor Matt had ever been so close to loosing and Matt was sure that this time he was doomed but wasn't about to give up hope just yet. 

            Matt then got an idea.  He felt the power from inside the card flow through his veins as he began the attack.  A blue light flew out from Matt and entwined it's self around the wolf.  It started being lifted from the ground up into the air.  But it didn't just stay there, baffled.  It kept rising and rising and rising until it hit the top of the force field.  It screeched in pain as it touched the top.  After a moment Matt finally let it fall to the ground in which it recovered quickly and stunned Matt to know that it was barely affected.  

            Yet again his visions plagued his mind.  He knew that if something would save him now it would be hidden with in his own mind.  He remembered seeing the beast and then after that he saw black and then after that… "Of course."  He told himself.  At least this way he had a chance.  

            He looked at the card that was in his hand and at the werewolf.  He then got a look of determination on his face and he through his hard in the air above him in which it stayed.  It slowly started spinning and a silver light escaped from it.  Matt closed his eyes and focused all his energy on this attack that he hoped would save his life.  They won't expect this… at least not from him.  The silver light flowed up wards and seemed to be forming an object.  Finally a solid object was made… a sword.  It had a blue handle and red diamond in the centre.  He opened his eyes and narrowed them on the wolf.  The sword slowly drifted down towards him.  He gripped it in his hand.  With the other hand he grabbed the card from above him.  He could still feel the magic working from with in the card but ignored it and focused on the job at hand.  

He placed the card in his front pocket ready to be used if what he was trying didn't work.  He held the sword up, ready to be used, and ran at the werewolf.  The beast tried to move out of the way but he wasn't able to this time and the sword cut across the beasts side and blood splattered in to air and onto the wolfs fur and Matt.  Matt ran till his was far enough away to keep the wolf from getting him.  He turned around the see the side view of the creature.  It's eyes were showing pain and it's bottom jaw hung open.  If Matt had not known that it wanted to kill him he might of actually felt sorry for it.  

The beast just stood there not really paying attention he had not expected that at all and he was a bit in shock.  He looked towards Matt and saw Matt, still standing, challenging him to keep fighting.  A rage flooded it and now he wanted to kill the blonde before him more then ever before.  Anger blinded his judgment and he ran towards the boy.

Matt jumped out of the way, again swinging the blade at it.  More blood flew into the air as the swipe of the blade glided through the beast's skin.  It howled in pain but it didn't stop him from attacking.  Matt jumped back as the best came at him.  He swung at the beast again and again with each new attack the beast would do.

"STOP!!!"  Black ordered of the werewolf but it did not listen.  "I SAID STOP!!!"  Yet again it ignored the calls that could have saved it's life.  But instead it leaped into the air and towards Matt.  Matt held up the sword and as the wolf came down the sword penetrated it's stomach and fell on Matt who fell back as the beast fell on him and gave it's final breath.  Matt pushed at the creature on top of him.  The being would not budge.

"Heh.  Pitiful."  Matt heard Black say.  "To bad it didn't listen.  Oh well.  Dumb beings deserve to die."  Matt heard a thud on the ground a bit away from him.  He assumed that it was Black now on ground level.  Matt struggled to reach for the card in his pocket.  When he had it in his head the sword returned back to the card and blood really flowed out from the beast now that the sword wasn't stopping as much of it anymore.  Then he used the card to help lift this being off himself.  The blue light covered the werewolf and it lifted off the ground.  Matt got up and moved away from when he was lying.  Then he put the wolf back in his resting place.  

"Impressive."  Black said now paying attention to Matt.  "I didn't expect you to do so well.  But you did come out a mess."

Matt looked at his blood covered clothing and the small cuts that he had on his harms.  The T-shirt he had on had been torn and a scrap from one of the claws that just barely touching him showed well on his pale skin.  "I have to admit that I look better then your 'pup' over there."

'True."  Said Black.  "But now you must defeat me and from the accouter you had with him," he said referring to the werewolf, "You probably don't have much of you power left."

"I doubt I'll need much for you."  Matt mocked.

"Shall we see?"

"Not until I mention one more thing.  You're the one keeping this force field up, right?"  Matt questions.  Black nodded.  "Your power must be low as well."

"Oh but I have far more then you do.  I have been in training for my magic for fifteen years before I went out on my own.  That was ten years before and I have never lost a fight.  This force field is only using a fraction of my power."  He smirked.  Matt _really started to hate that smirk.  _

"Fine."  Matt said at the same time as he called himself a baka mentally.  "Then lets get this over with."

"Lets."  Was Black's answer.  He through the sides of his cape over his shoulders to help his arms move more freely.  Matt new he would loose if he fought all alone.  He was running low on his energy and this guy was way more experienced then him.  He took in a deep breaths…held it… then breathed out.  He took the card slowly out of his pocket and held it tight in his grip ready for anything.  

Black looked at the young boy with menacing eyes.  He held his hand out in front and began to make an attack that wouldn't kill Matt but wouldn't exactly heal over night.  It was a ball composed of blue fire.  He through it at Matt.  Matt created a shield that went in front of him and blocked the attack.  His felt his some of his power fluid out as the attack was made.  Another blue fire ball when flying at his shield.  More of his power was gone it was at this point that he realized the guy wasn't trying to get Matt but was trying to get him to loose almost all his power.  He remember that Jenn had told him that if you were to loose all you power you would die.  _That's what Black's trying to do.  He told himself.  But he didn't have any other choice then to stop the attacks.  _

"Why don't you pick on some one you own size?"  Came a shout from out side the force field.  Matt turned to see who it was and was surprised, happy, and relieved to see it was…

"MAX!!!"  He shouted to his friend.  He looked at Black and then remembered what he was told about Max not being able to get through to Matt.  He looked back at Max.  Max was looking at Matt with a horror stricken face.  Matt then remembered about the blood on his cloths.  "Don't worry.  The blood.  It's not mine."

"Pity.  Isn't it?"  Said Black to Max.  "I see you came to make it more convenient for me to take you both back to Massar."

"Don't bet on it."  Max said hiding any bit of fear he had.  "Leave him alone.  He's can't fight you any longer.  So forget about him."

Black looked at Matt who looked almost ready to pass out from exhaustion.  "Why should I?  It's him that we need.  But you probably won't know that would you."

"What do you mean?  He's not even a real magic user."  Max asked the same question that ran through Matt's head.  

Black laughed.  "Didn't you ever question why the boy was brought into this life?  Did you ever wonder why Massar was training so many magic users when he, obviously, doesn't have much of a couscous?"

"Not really."  Said Max.  "But now I do?"

"It's because of his visions.  The key to the future.  If you know it or not…" he said turning to Matt.  "You have then.  There is a book in Massar's chambers.  The book is called 'The book of the past.'  This book says of everything that has happened and says of everything that will be repeated.  Boy, you are not the first vision carrier in history… but the second.  Massar read about that and searched for you ever since you were born.  He wanted to find you and turn you evil for when you did acquire your 'gifts' you would be more then happy to share your for sightings with him.  He was young himself, not as young as you mind me, but still young when he read this.  It was years until he came up with his plan."

"Plan to do what?"  Max said.

"World domination of course.  At first I didn't like the idea but he had a good point.  He said that weaklings, people with out magic, rule the world.  He thought it was disgraceful that such weak beings could rule the world and the strong must hide there power or be taken away for experiments.  So Massar began to make a society for 'strong beings'.  There he would train and teach others there full extent of there magic.  Together the powerful with survive and rule.

"But Massar was never one to make mistakes.  He searched for you and when he found you he brought you in with the full intention of getting rid of every bit of goodness other then loyalty that you have.  If Massar where to fail at becoming ruler then you, boy, would tell him how and he would avoid it.  Unfortunately, if that wouldn't work you would be forced to help him.  You wouldn't want to know the consequences."

"But I don't get it."  Max said regaining some attention.  "But why would you not just kill me.  After all I knew about the society.  And not like Massar needed me.  He has hundreds of others to do his dirty work."

"True."  Black said.  "But, at the time, you were the only friend we knew the boy had.  And because of that if he didn't help us willingly…"

"You would use me as a hostage."  Max said as realization hit him.

"Exact ally."  Black smirked sadistically.  "But enough with the chit chat.  It's time to work and I've got what I came from."

"No."  Matt said as he made his tired body stand up straighter.  "I won't ever…help Massar with his plan."  Matt said having to take a gasp in the middle of what he was saying.

"Well we'll see about that?"  Black said as he advanced on Matt.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"  Max shouted from outside the field.  But Black didn't even flutter an eyelash to prove that he heard the harsh tone in Max's voice.

"Matt held his hands in the shapes of claws.  Yellow sparks flew from them that sent a chilled feeling through his spine that told him that if he were to make just one more attack then he would be out cold.  But Matt was willing to do anything to keep this psycho away from him.  
    
    Matt mind raced. _What could I do? If Jenn is right then if I use up all my power I will die but on the other hand, I'm not actually a magic user so maybe it's different but should I take the chance.  The thoughts of what one more attack could do frightened him but what was worse, to Matt anyway, is being used to help destroy his family and friends. He had to try something._
    
                   Matt closed his eyes and concentrated. He was having a hard time bringing the energy out of the card. He heard the quiet steps of Black coming towards him.  He could feel the gravity pushing on him to go down and give.  Finally he felt the magic seep out of the card and slowly flow through his veins. He tried to make it move faster but it wouldn't.
    
                   "Hey.  Leave the kid alone." A new voice entered Matt's thoughts. His eyes snapped open and the power returned to the card. Matt looked in the direction that Black was looking and saw, standing in an ally beside the music shop, was Mack. A smile spread across Matt's face as he realized that he might not have to take a chance like the one he was about to take..
    
                   "Who the hell are you?" Black said a bit confused.
    
                   "Me? You don't have to know that. But you do have to know that if you're planning to hurt him then you're planning deal with me."
    
                   "Is that so?" Mack nodded. "Well I doubt that you would want to loose to me. 
    
    I don't show mercy…Just…to warn you."
    
                   "I don't think I'll need any." Mack said sounding sure of himself.
    
                   "You think you can fight me…"  Black then looked over his shoulder to where Matt was standing then said, "For him?"
    
                   "Yes I do.  Got a problem with that."
    
                   "No… but now you do."  Black said with a smirk.  He walked towards Mack when he reached the end of the force field he stopped.  He waved a hand in front of the force field and a door exit appeared.  He then walked out and as soon as he did the gap disappeared.  
    
                   Matt looked at Max with pleading eyes as he realized he was still trapped.  Max took the hint and decided that while Mack kept Black busy he could free Matt and he set forth to do so.
    
                   Not the slightest bit of worry wore on Mack's face.  He looked confident but not cautious.  He stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking with half open eyes at Black who wore a straight face.  
    
                   "So," Mack started.  "Do you just want to just start pleading for your life or do you actually want to go through the fight and end up five minutes from now pleading for your life.           "
    
                   "You're awfully optimistic…"
    
                   "One of my many traits," Mack interrupted.
    
                   "And stupid."  Mack glared at the comment.  "Shall we get started?  I'm running late with my delivery."
    
                   "Fine… If you're so eager to loose."  A purple ball formed in black's hand and he shot it at Mack who immediately put up a shield which reflected the attack and shot it back at Black who levitated into the air just on time to miss getting hit by his own attack.  Black slowly flouted back to the ground.  "You're better then I thought."
    
                   "You're worse then _I thought."  Black glared at Mack as anger stormed with in him.  He now found a new reason to win this fight.  And this time it would be for himself.  _
    
                   "Fine."  Black said.  This time for the first time he didn't have a bit of humor in his voice.  For the first time he had complete determination on his expression.  "Let's go for this.  And when I win I will kill you.  I'll make it a long and painful death.  I promise you that."
    
                   Black formed a purple energy ball in both hands and then through them at Mack who but up a shield like last time.  Black kept throwing them at Mack.  Then Mack realized that none of the balls had hit his defensive shield.  Black stopped throwing them and just stood there.  Mack was trying to figure out this turn of events when he suddenly heard a cracking sound from behind him.  He turned around to see the wall of the store he was standing by was falling down above him.  It was falling towards him fast.  He tucked his hands in front of his stomach as he bent down a bit and an orange light surrounded him.  He throughout his arms and the light shot out in all directions from him.  The bricks that were falling on him deteriorate in the air and fell down as dust.  
    
                   Now Mack doubted himself.  Mack looked at Max and Matt in the distance.  He saw them trying some magic on the force field to free Matt.  Mack new that even if he couldn't fight and win against this guy then he would at least distract him long enough for the other two to get away. 
    
                   He turned back to his opponent and kept his full attention on him waiting for the next move to be made.  He was now going to be ready for anything,  
    
                   Mack saw that it wasn't going to be Black making the move this time so he decided to start it.  He held his hand in the air.  A blue light flowed out of it and formed a long object in the air above him.  A staff.  A long wooded staff flouted in mid-air surrounded by a blue aurora.  At both ends of the staff were pointed.  The staff drifted in front of Mack and then shot out forward towards Black.  Black held up his hand as a red light surrounded it.  As the staff touched his hand it splintered into a million pieces.  Each of those pieces flouted.  Black then pointed towards Mack, dipping his head a bit and looking at Mack.  All the splinters of the used-to-be-staff flew towards Mack.  Each of them got bigger every inch they flew. 
    
                   Mack's hands glew  blue as the splinters came towards him. Then he held his hands out infront of him and a powerful wind shot out from the ground.  The splinters all changed direction and flew up and to the distance.  
    
                   But Black didn't hesitate to make the next move.  His hands glew kneeled down.  A wind current came from his hands and towards Mack's legs.  Mack, unable to react to the sudden attack, was found his legs being removed from under him.  He fell on his face on the hard rocky ground.  
    
                   He groaned, but only laid for a second.  He knew he couldn't stay down so he rolled over just to find that a large rock now was in the spot he was just in.  The rock was surrounded by blue and it disappeared as soon as Black realized that it missed his target and tried again.  He created another boulder and went to drop it on Mack again but Mack rolled again but this time got to his feet right away.  Mack thrushed a hand forward and a lightening bolt flew out from it.  It struck Black and pushed him back against his own force field.  
    
                   Black screamed as pain flooded his body.  The force field, _his force field, had sent electricity running through his body and with the extra bolt that Mack gave made him wonder about his remaining strength.  He fell to the ground as the bolt seized.  He was a heap on the ground.  Black could feel his magic, power, strength leaving his body._
    
                   The force field started to flicker on and off.  Black realized that he had to keep it up to keep trap the one that Massar needed.  He stood up and prevented any more power from leaving his body.  
    
                   Matt and Max both turned now to watch the two in the distant.  "Looks like the tables turned."  Mack said realizing the struggle Black was having to keep the remaining magic he had.  "What was that you said earlier?"  Mack taunted.  "You wouldn't show mercy.  I guess you won't have to."  Mack laughed.  
    
                   "Twists and turns happen a lot in movies."  Black said.  "You never know when another will happen."  Black said referring to what he had said to Matt about it being a movie.  
    
                   "What does that mean?"  Mack asked almost threateningly.  Black only smirked at the questing but made no move to answer.  Black then started to glow blue.  A dim light at first but then it got brighter, and brighter, and yet brighter again.  Mack squinted trying to see through the light but it became too powerful that he couldn't keep looking.  He turned his head away ans squeazed his eyes shut as did Matt and Max.  
    
                   Then all at once the light faded.  Mack opened his eyes slowely.  He was amazed to see that Black was no longer there.  Nether was the shield of the dead werewolf.  
    
                   "What happened?"  he heard Matt say.
    
                   "I think-I think he killed himself."  Mack ansered.
    
                   "Why?"  
    
                   Max was the one that answered that.  "Well, if you think about it he kept saying how strong and experienced and 'undefeatable' he was until he was defeated then he might of thought it would be better to just kill himself in stead of loose a fight."  
    
                   "Well what now?"  Mack asked after a moment of silence.
    
                   "Matt and I have to get back to his apartment in order to get his friends out of hiding.  And we got to get back before anyone other then Tai and Izzy finds out we were missing."  Max explained.  
    
                   Mack nodded and turned around to leave but then Matt spoke up.  "Mack?"  Mack turned around to look at him.
    
                   "Yeah?"  
    
                   "How did you know to come and help"
    
                   Mack smiled.  "I've been around magic enough so that I can almost sense it.  after a while you can feel if someone is a magic user.  Now I felt Black's Magic.  It was powerful so I wanted to see the one with that much Magic."  Matt nodded remembering what Jenn had said to him the other day.  
    
                   Then Max and Matt headed back to his apartment.


	10. long story

**Sorry for such a long delay on my chapter.  I had a lot going on with school, writers block and… well maybe I should tell you to prevent it from happening to anyone else.  The past month has been hell.  First of all my friend Joey Lauzon died in car crash.  Him and one of his friends died instantly.  The driver ****died two days ****later in the hospital which would be better then waking up from the coma he was in to find out he was going to ****jail for second degree murder.  Joey-16 was drunk when he died.  Same with the other two he was with.  His ****funeral was awful as well.  Was I started I couldn't stop crying.  **

And my friend, sixteen as well, was supposed to have her **baby over March break.  Well she did have her baby but it died at birth.  And the father didn't even stay with her for the nine months she was pregnant.  She's in a group thing because of what happened.  Because of these two events that happened over the past three weeks I am telling every one that is actually reading this don't drink and drive and condoms don't necessarily work all the time.  **

Now sorry for the delay and read the chapter that isn't necessarily good.

"You sure you're ok?"  Max asked.

            "Yeah."  Matt said forcing his feet to move under him.  But his exhaustion was over powering him.  He then fell sideways but was caught by Max.  "I'm fine."  He stubbornly stated.

            "Yeah sure you are."  Max said hoisting one of Matt's arms over his shoulders to help him stand.  "Just lean on me, k?"  

            "Whatever."  Matt said but, none-the-less, he did as he was told.  Matt didn't want to admit it but he did need the help to get back home.  The fight took a lot out of him and he was still drenched in the werewolf's blood.  

            Matt looked down at his shirt then he looked over to Max's.  The blood was coming off on Max's white shirt.  "Now you're turning red."  Matt said.

            "Huh?"  Max looked down at Matt who was looking at his shirt.  He saw the red stain and said, "Don't worry about it.  I'll clean it when we get back."  It was a fare walk back.  It was dark and they went slow.  By this time not a soul stood in the streets.  At least not in this part.  

            When they did get back to the apartment they went straight to Matt's place.  They didn't have to worry about the door being locked because, at the time, the door was lying on the floor.  "My dad's going to kill me."  Matt said.  Max said nothing.  He knew that this could cause a lot of trouble for there part.  

Max helped Matt sit at the table.  Matt rested.  Max got him a drink and they sat for a few.   After a few minutes Max said, "Matt, you better get cleaned up ok.  I have to get your friends.  I told them to hide."  Matt nodded and stood up.  He forced himself into the washroom where Max had laid out clothing for him when they first got back.  

            Max walked out of Matt's place with only a glance at the wooden door that lay on the floor.  

            The Lobby, well… was small.  It had a desk.  Blue carpet and that a couch that matched the carpet.  One fan light was all it took to light up the place with a yellow kind of light.  A wooden door was slightly cracked.  It was beside the desk.  One person was behind the desk.  He wears a black suit.  He was asleep.  _Typical. Max thought as he walked through the glass door to the lobby and saw the person.  He looked at the couch in which Tai sat.  Izzy wasn't there.  _

            When Max walked into the room Tai stood up.  He looked at the other boy waiting for him to speak.  To say trouble is over and your friend is fine… or to say the apocalypse is coming and your friend is…Tai shook his head to stop his mind from wondering to negative thoughts.  "How's Matt?  Is he ok?  What's going on?"  A snore came from the sleeping man.  Both boys looked towards him to see if he was still asleep.  He was then they looked back to each other.  "You have to tell me something."  Tai said in a lower voice.

            "I know."  Said Max.  "But first is first.  Where's your other friend?  You know the red head.

            Tai rolled his eyes.  "Yeah I know.  He went through that door to see something.  Don't know what though?"  Tai said, pointing towards the cracked door.

            "Well let's find out."  Max walked towards the door.  When he got to it he took a quick glance at the guy behind the desk and opened the door when seeing the guy wasn't about to wake up.  Then both Max and Tai walked into the hall and slowly shut the door.  The two walked down a small hall that had a purplish white wall paper.  At the end of the hall was a light that, obviously, came from a TV.  When they got to the end Max looked around the corner to see the only one in this room was Izzy.  And with that Max and Tai walked in with out a worry of being caught.  

            The room was bigger then the last one they were in.  There were no windows or doors in this room and had the same wallpapering as the hallway.  The floors were wood and it had a couch with a blanket sloppily thrown over it.  A small TV with bad reception played in front of the couch in which Izzy sat.  

            "Hey Izzy.  What you watching?"  Izzy jumped a bit at first.  He wasn't expecting for anyone to come into the room but he recognized the voice and immediately calmed down.  

            "Shhh."  Izzy hushed as he paid close attention to the TV.  Max and Tai moved towards the couch and sat down to see what Izzy was so determined to watch.  It was the news.  It said, "… An unexplained Phenomenon occurred over an hour ago.  An anonymous citizen had released a tape recording of this incident.  

                                                **"Recording"**

****

Every thing starts out fuzzy.  The tape recorder is being moved around.  "Do you have it?"  A feminine voice says.  "Here. Here." Says a male voice.  Everything goes dark for a moment then the vision clears up.  You see a motion picture taken from an apartment window.  It's dark outside.  All accept a blue bubble.  In side the bubble is a boy that can't be recognized from the distance.  Another man that s dressed in black is there too.  "What's going on down there?"  Asked the female.  "Try focusing the film," the male said.  "It's as focused as it's going to get."  Then seen on the tape is a small flash of blue in between the two people.  Then static fills the screen.  The picture clears for a moment.  "What happened?"  Asked the male.  "Its battery's low."  Then you see a third person walk up to the side of the blue bubble.  Then static take's the screen.

                                    **            "End of Recording" **

"Unfortunately, that's all we have of…"  

Max looked into space as he blocked out the rest of the news.  "That was Matt, Black and me."  Max states.  Tai and Izzy looks towards Max.  "Shit."  Then Max stands up and walked out.  Izzy was the next to fallow.  Tai stood up and turned off the TV before fallowing.  Max walked down the hall and opened the door roughly.  The guy behind the desk was woken up roughly and saw Max leave through the glass doors with out a glance in his directions.  Then Izzy walks out from the door and the man stands up.  "Hey kid. You shouldn't have been in there."  Izzy ignores him and walks out.  Then Tai jogged out from the hall and past the desk.  "Hey.  You shouldn't have been there either."  Tai left the small Lobby to go up to Matt's apartment.  "I should really get a different job."  Said the guy.

"Could they tell who we are?"  Asked Matt as he finished putting on his shirt in the washroom after his shower.  

"No.  But none the less we have to be more careful.  If they found out…"

"Hey if they didn't see our faces then what's the problem?"  Matt asked as he walked out of the washroom.  "Only a few people will know it's us.  And that would be Massar and Darien.  And when Massar finds out Darien will be in more trouble then I'll be when dad sees our apartment.  By the way, we have other problems."

"First of all, when Massar sees the video, he'll see how hopeless our situation was.  He'll know someone helped us so that means that Mack will get screwed over for this.  Massar has a way of getting what he wants.  Then we have the obvious problem."  

Matt looked at Max for a moment before saying, "Damb."

"Exactly.  So first we have to…" 

A cough interrupted there conversation.  The two boys looked towards Tai and Izzy.  Izzy was obviously dying to get a few questions out of the way.  Tai, the one that coughed, then said, "I think you owe us an explanation."

"No."  Matt stated.  "This doesn't involve you."

"Yes it does if you believe it or not."

"No it doesn't. Tai mind your own business."  Tai walked right in front of Matt and looked into Matt's eyes.

"Not until you say what's going on.  I've been wanting to know what has happened over the year that you were gone.  At first I couldn't' wait to find out.  Same with the rest of us but then you wouldn't say anything.  So after a while I decided not to question you anymore.  That I wanted nothing more then for things to back to the way they were.  So I tried to forget it and act as if nothing happened.  Act as if you weren't missing at all during that past year.  Do you know how long it took me to talk Izzy out of questioning you?... but now?  I can't.  I can't watch you _endanger your self and say nothing.  Do nothing."  Matt grabbed Matt's shoulders with his hands and said, "You have to tell us.  You owe us that."  _

"Matt.  It does involve them now."  Max said.  "We have to tell them."  Matt lowered his eyes to the floor in defeat.  Tai let go of Matt and dropped his hands to his side.  Izzy took a step forward in anticipation.  

"It's a long story… Take a seat."  Matt instructed.  They walked over to the couch and sat down.  Izzy on one end Tai on the other.  Matt in the middle and Max on a chair beside the couch.  

It was silent for a moment.  Matt didn't want to speak nor did not know where to start.  He kept his eyes low trying to concentrate on what had first happened to him.  Finally Matt started.  He told Tai and Izzy of Massar and of the society.  He told them of him being hurt… beaten for his, what Massar called, 'disobedience' 'disregard of instructions' and others.  He told them of Max and his first meeting.  Then of the planning they had made and finally of there grand escape.  

Matt told them of who Darien was.  He said that Darien was a guy that worked for Massar.  That Darien really believed in what Massar had planned and that Massar.  Darien was strong and Massar's top man.  In rank, the only one higher then Darien is Massar.  "Darien is dangerous.  He has short dark hair and is always wearing a suit.  He says it makes him look more 'intellectual' or some shit like that.  But if you see him on the streets turn the other way.  He's bad news.  Trust me with that."  When he saw Tai and Izzy nod he continued.  

He told them of there journey across Japan.  He said how they worked for food and shelter and never stayed in the same place for more then four days.  He said that he had to fight for his life at times and then he said…

He said that there was a girl they met on they're travel.  "Her name was Crystal.  She was nice and funny and smart… the problem isn't that though… the problem's 'she _was'."  He then tilted his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes as if preparing to live through the experienced.  "We met one night on a back road.  She was lost.  So were we.  We helped each other to find a street called Gushi or Gashi or Ghwansha or something like that.  I can't remember anymore but it doesn't really matter."  Matt chuckled solemnly to himself.  He said that it was that night when they befriended Crystal.  He told the two boys that He and Chrystal became close that they talked a lot and it got the two to know each other.  And it wasn't just that she was a good friend but she was a bad girl.  She was the one who talked Max and himself into that bar over by Mt. Fuji.  She begged and bribed them to go.  Max said it wouldn't be smart to get drunk since they were planning on catching a train the next day to leave.  But when she said that she would pay for the drinks the two boys jumped at the offer.  _

That night no one really got drunk, mainly because she didn't have as much money as she thought, but because, at least they say, they were taking in the consideration that they had to get up early the next day.  But all three of them new it was bull.  

When the bar closed they left.  They were going to this small vacant house.  The house was empty but had all its furniture in it.  Max said that the owners must be on vacation.  Crystal was by her self.  She was stayed at the house with the two.  She has run away from home and said that the reason was better left unsaid so they didn't question her.  

"Anyways," Matt continued, "On our way we ran into someone that she recognized.  It was her brother.  He was twenty two and lived on his own.  She saw him before he saw her so she quickly pulled us into an alley that we were close too.  When he was passing by she said that he looked sad and now started to regret leaving home despite her problems.  I nodded.  I would have told her that I would have given up anything to go home but then I'd have to tell her the whole story.  Max and I were not ready too.  

"We decided to walk the back roads instead.  Unfortunately we soon found out that it wasn't such a good idea.  We then were attacked by Darien and some other magic users.  .  We really did.  Our first objection was to run but that didn't go as plan when we turned around and some one else was there.  Crystal asked us what was going on but we didn't answer.  It didn't seem important at the time.  

"When Max and I started to fight back… well, let's say she was a little more then surprised."  Matt said that they had fought to get a way but it didn't help.  They were overpowered in no time at all.  When they had the two boys they finally took notice of Crystal.  "They said Crystal saw too much.  That she was 'insignificant' to the 'ultimate plan' and that she had to go."

"They didn't?"  Izzy questioned even though he already knew the answer.  

Matt nodded.  "They killed her.  Everything got fuzzy after that.  I really can't remember what happened but Max said I flipped and that my magic, the magic Massar gave to me, completely unleashed from the card and it took the lives of all of the guys there except for Darien.  Darien was too strong but Max said that he barely got out of there.  I must have passed out after that because I remember waking up in a motel room over in Okinawa.  It was that event that made us oath to never make friends until this thing gets solved.  Which is why we couldn't  tell you guys.

"In fact, it wasn't my chose to come here.  Back to this city.  It was about a month later and we were running low on cash.  So we decided to walk to the next city, which was Obiada (sp?) and the last place we were was just a farm that was placed in the middle of no where.  The people that lived at the farm didn't want us to stay for a second night.  Personally, I didn't want to stay there either.   The place smelled like manure and the guy kept complaining about _teens and there music.  _

"So when we came here we found an old abandoned store that we could stay at.  Max was out to by some food because I demanded that we shouldn't go knocking on doors asking to work for food in _this city.  I didn't tell him why but he found out why soon enough anyways._

"And you know what happened after that… until Black came."  Matt then told them of the fight between him and black and Max trying to help.  But then he had to tell them about Mack.  and he told them of what Black said to him about his visions and Massar's plan. And how Mack saved them

 "And that's pretty much everything that you need to know."  Matt raised his head and opened his eyes to see what his friends thought.  He looked at both of them.  There expressions were a bit of amazement. Neither boy said anything so Matt decided to press into their thoughts to find out what they were thinking, "So… What you think?  Do you even believe me."

"Yeah.  At lease I believe you.  Tai?"  Matt looked towards Tai.

"Wow.  I cant' believe how much happened over such a short time.  I mean a year's pretty long.  a year and… six months?  That's pretty long but not for all that too happen.  Hey man. If you need me to do anything.  You know help.  I'm up for it."  Tai said.  

Matt smirked at his friend.  "Thanks Tai but I don't need help."

"Yeah right Matt.  It was me that got you jailed, remember?"  

"Matt?"  Matt then turned to the silent redhead and waited for Izzy to continue.  "I thought your house was bugged.  Doesn't' that mean what you just said was said to the police to… or did you not know that your house was bugged.  Tai was told and he told me but do you know."

Matt nodded.  "Yeah I know.  But there is this thing that can cause the video tapes or whatever they have in hear to not work properly.  The police only think that they're hearing/seeing the present."  

"Ok."

A thud was then heard at the door as they heard the sound of Mr. Ishida coming through the used-to-be door.  "MATT!!"    

A/N: I hate this chapter but I can't delay updating anymore so here it is.  I promise that the next chapter will be _much better.   _


End file.
